A Bond from Broken Marriages
by Drakkus Storm
Summary: The war finally over and everyone was married and happy. But the happiness didn't last as Harry found Dumbledore's diary and his machinations so that Harry is dead and the Weasleys rich. Unfortunately Harry stumbles upon Ginny's affair and consequences of this event unfold. If this wasn't enough Harry is targeted for an assassination. Time-travel fic. Warning:Incest and adult theme
1. The Irrefutable Truth

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my first fic so my writing may not be good. Secondly, I wanted to say is that English is not my main language so any mistakes if found and mentioned in the reviews will be appreciated. If anyone finds any plot holes in my story pls notify me. With that done I will begin the story. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer:** **As much as most of us wishes the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"A bond from broken marriages" – Normal Speak

' _A bond from broken marriages' –_ Thoughts

$A bond from broken marriages$ - Parseltounge

Chapter 1: The Irrefutable Truth

It has been only 2 years since the battle of Hogwarts. Almost everyone had moved on with their life except the boy-who-lived. After the battle Harry went to Hogwarts to complete his NEWTs with Ron and Hermione. As expected Hermione passed with flying colours having scored O in all but Arithmancy where she got an A. After that she married Ron who got a job as Keeper in Chudley Cannons. As for Harry his dream of being an Auror had no motivation after the war so for once in his life he listened to Hermione and studied well. Scoring similar to Hermione in his subjects with surprisingly Outstanding with distinction in Potions & DADA.

As before the Hunt Harry continued his relationship with Ginny Weasley and married to her. That is where we find him with his wife and the rest of the Weasleys, Fleur and Hermione in the Annual Christmas dinner. Suddenly Molly announced "Dinner is ready, gather around everyone."

"Coming!" was chorus answer.

The dinner as usual was the perfect Molly dinner. They conversed about their lives and their jobs with smiles in their faces. Only Harry had a fake smile on his face which was not left unnoticed by either Hermione or Fleur but they kept their mouth shut as they thought they knew the reason for this. Harry never moved on from the battle the deaths still weighed heavily on his mind. Especially the death of his godson Teddy's parents.

But if they performed Legilimency on him right now they would find otherwise. He was thinking over his marriage with Ginny. Recently, it came to his notice that even if he tried to shy away from his fame, his wife seems to flaunt about being the wife of Harry Potter. This started to spread doubts in his mind as he knew he would never fall in love with someone who boasts that is the main reason why he hated Draco.

This single thought seemed to occupy him whenever he wasn't teaching DADA in Hogwarts as Headmistress McGonagall asked him soon after his defeat of Voldemort and he was happy to comply as he could spend time in the place he called his first home. It wasn't easy being him after the battle as magic community was clearly split in two. One part he suffered from loathing of the people who lost their friends and family in the war and thought he should have finished the Dark Lord earlier on the flip side, the other part consisted of the people who rejoiced that they don't have to see he-who-must-not-be-named again.

Harry was forced to learn Occlumency not because people tried to enter his thoughts but because it helped him maintain his façade when Kingsley asked him to speak in public to encourage the people to think that the government is doing its best. It also the side effect of making his memories easy to sort and find, exponentially increasing his learning curve. It also helped that he had a good teacher that explained things to him inside telling him "Clear your mind!" before attacking. He thanked god that Fleur was good in the Mind arts has it helped control her allure.

* * *

 _Two months later…_

Harry's thoughts about his love life were clearly placed at the back of his mind. Currently he was at Shell Cottage having a nice cup of tea with Fleur. A year ago if you asked "Who are your best friends?" He would have immediately shot back "Ron and Hermione" but now he wasn't so sure. Ron drifted away as for once he was recognized and he basked in his own limelight.

' _Funny! Who would have thought Fleur would come into the category of being one of my best friends. The war definitely changed her attitude. It also maybe because she knows the secrets of his life with Dursleys that Hermione only guessed at and Ron completely ignored. Anyway she has become someone very close to me'_ were his thoughts.

Life was definitely better for everyone. Fleur had quit her job in Gringotts to be a better wife as the job of Curse Breakers was an adventurous one with lot of travelling not that she didn't like travelling. It is just that she didn't want Bill to constantly worry about her. Thinking about Bill her thought drifted off ' _It has been 2 years we have been married he rarely comes home any more always travelling. After consummating our marriage he never seems to want to have sex with me'_

Not that Fleur minded it is just that Veela are sexually creatures that appreciate being loved both in mind and body.

' _Luckily I had Harry for company otherwise I would have gone mad. Teaching him Occlumency was the perfect distraction but calling him little boy all those years ago was a mistake. He never had a good home life and every year in Hogwarts was life or death for him. Being rich yet forced to wear baggy clothes definitely didn't create a good image of him. Oh well! At least the war got over with him surviving'_ her thoughts continued on not listening to Harry.

"Fleur! FLEUR!" he shouted to get her attention.

She got pulled out of her thoughts and asked "What Harry? And why are you shouting?"

"Well I wouldn't have shouted if someone had listened to me saying that I was going home as it was getting late" he answered.

She looked sheepishly before saying "Sorry Harry. I kind of drifted off in my thoughts"

"No doubt thinking about your handsome hunk" he teased back.

She blushed brightly before replying "Shut up Harry!"

"Ok. Ok. I leaving. Good night" he said before flooing to Godric's Hollow which was rebuilt.

* * *

 _The next day…_

It was a Monday and Harry didn't have classes till the evening so he was basically free if you considered correcting papers and doing paperwork as free. When Minerva floo called him.

"Harry, would you mind coming to my office?" she asked.

"Sure professor. I will be right there" he replied as he entered her office through the floo.

"What do you want Professor?" he asked.

"Oh! Nothing much there are lot of Albus' belongings in this office so I thought you might appreciate them" she answered.

"That's great. Thanks Professor" he replied.

"Don't call me Professor, Harry. I'm no longer teaching you. Especially what you learnt the past 2 years" she replied hotly.

"Sorry Minerva but you'll always be Professor to me so, I will not change it. By the way can speak with Albus" he replied.

"Sorry Harry. He is currently sleeping. So why don't you take these to your office and go through them".

"I will do that. Once again thanks Professor" with that Harry left taking the belongings to the office.

After placing them on his desk he decided to explore Albus' belongings. During his search he came across a diary much like Riddle's diary. He decided to read it just to pass the time especially since it was written by Dumbledore. The entry started with the prophecy given to Dumbledore. By this Harry's interest has been piqued so became engrossed in the book that he almost forgot about his classes. He came to the part where Albus was about to inform his parents. Unfortunately students began entering class therefore he decided to continue. He decided to teach the 3rd year students the severing charm "Diffindo".

The class practiced the charm for half an hour before he thought them the practical applications of the charm. After that he returned to the diary when he began he was happy to note that Albus was taking care of the parents whom the prophecy might affect. Slowly but surely his smile was replaced by a frown. Albus began writing about the betrayal of Peter and his part in making sure that Sirius was imprisoned. Then how Harry's core must be bound so that he is weak and malleable to his machinations.

Harry became furious but kept reading on about how his meeting with Weasleys was staged and that his marriage with Ginny would be forced if the love potions don't work. Even Hermione was not left alone, to make sure she doesn't interfere they doused her with love potions keyed to one Ronald Weasley, who acted as Albus' spy. He also made sure that Harry depended on Albus and him alone and supported Albus' belief of the greater good. It went to talk about how Harry must sacrifice himself but if he died then the Potter and Black Vaults would go to the Weasleys due to his marriage contract. It also mentioned the need to keep the plans secret as Arthur and the twins would not agree with. Such entries continued till his day of death.

After closing it Harry went through a range of emotions. From rage, to misery, to pain, to relief that he at least had Ginny's love otherwise the plan wouldn't work. He was angry that the pig Ron doused Hermione to love him and ban him from talking to her just because he was jealous. He was much tried but he at least got his answers to why he had started dating Ginny and was happy that at least didn't betray him. Little did Harry realize that his world would come crashing down due to his uninformed visit home. He really wanted to see Ginny and the love she had for him.

* * *

 **Ok? Good? Bad? Tell me.**

 **The updates may not consistent but I'll most probably update at least once a week after the first few chapters. With that Drakkus signing off.**


	2. Miserable Marriages

**Author's Note: Guys! Thanks for the support. I really mean it. Seeing people reviewing and following your book is a really motivational factor. So onto my replies to the reviews.**

 **Scott – Thanks for your thoughts. I am leaning towards pure H/F but I wouldn't know for sure till I get to at least the 3** **rd** **chapter. Since it is easy to deviate. I would have think of a good MOB Dumbles but I like the challenge. So I'll leave the pairing undecided as of now until I confirm it.**

 **inkvi – I will try to increase the size but sometimes I feel like I am adding too much detail than necessary. Thanks for the encouragement though.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your perspective I don't own Harry Potter they belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"A bond from broken marriages" – Normal Speak

' _A bond from broken marriages' –_ Thoughts

$A bond from broken marriages$ - Parseltounge

Chapter 2: Miserable Marriages

Harry wanted to surprise Ginny. So he decided to Diagon Alley to get her something as a gift of appreciation. He was on his way to the jeweller passing Flourish & Blotts when he noticed the familiar face of Hermione. This immediate brought back the memory of the diary.

' _Should I tell her that her whole life is a lie all because the great leader of light thought that she would be a distraction for me? Can I really tell her the truth that she seeks or should I relinquish it so that she can live a happy but ignorant life? Man, sometimes ignorance is bliss at least the old bastard got that right, if he didn't I doubt I would have loved quidditch had I known about the prophecy very early'_ his thoughts were disturbed by Hermione who saw him outside.

"Harry! Snap out of it. What has gotten into you?" she asked.

"Oh! Hi Mione. How are you? What are you doing in Flourish and Blotts? Don't you have a big library at home?" he asked in return trying to change the topic.

Hearing that Hermione got red with embarrassment and replied "Well, I'm fine Harry. Just buying books to keep me occupied as I've finished the books in the library with Ron always busy with practice I'm left at home, bored."

At hearing Ron's name his thoughts began to drift back to the blatant betrayal but he crushed it to reply "You see I wanted to buy Ginny something as a surprise as I leave her at home most of the week" telling only half the truth.

"Ah! Ah! Ginny is a very lucky girl then. Too bad you are not Ron. I wonder if he'll get me a surprise gift."

"Don't worry Mione. Ron maybe a git but he loves you more than you know it. I know he may not show it a lot but believe in him" said Harry while thinking _'I am not sure whether I am reassuring her or myself that Ron is trust worthy enough to love Mione instead of planning to just use her'_

"Yeah you're right. Ron may be insensitive but he always comes back" she replied but just like Harry she was thinking _'Trust Harry to find the good in everyone. I don't really know whether Ron really loves me. He rarely comes home. Even when he comes all he does is eat and sleep. We haven't even consummated our marriage since he had a game on the night of our wedding. He already banned me from contacting you'._

"Well, Mione got to go. Take care and do send letters to me. We don't have to meet by accident to get an opportunity to talk" he said unaware of Hermione's predicament.

"Bye Harry. Take care. Don't worry I'll try" she shouted back as he started to move away.

His talk with Hermione only increased his worries about the Weasley family. _'So far I know that Molly, Ginny and Ron are in the plan. But Arthur and the twin aren't. But what about the elder three. Did Percy, Charlie or Bill know about the plan? And if they did why did they not do anything? But the biggest question is how they convinced Dumbledore of the plan? He seems to gain nothing out of it.'_

Continuing to walk towards the jeweller while thinking about it. _'All in a single day. I find that Dumbledore is not really a good guy. Molly is a conniving old witch who used Amortentia to first capture Arthur, now to catch me for Ginny and Mione for Ron. Is there anything more or is that it?'_

He eventually arrived at the jeweller. He began searching a piece for presenting to his wife. He comes across a silver pendant of a phoenix with enchanting sapphires as its eyes. He bought the piece thinking it was a good present. He went to the Apparating zone near the Leaky Cauldron to go outside Hogwarts to pick up the diary before heading home.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione decided to floo home after her meeting with Harry. She was still distracted by her thoughts _'Thinking back now, Harry avoided answering my question. Which means his thoughts were either something he does not want me to know or something that does not concern me, why do I feel like that it is the former'_ that she didn't notice Ron entering.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Ron greeted "Good Evening, Hermione. How was your day?"

"Nice to see you come home early. My day was boring, since you were not with me dear" she answered.

"So will you stay home for dinner or shall we go out? It has been a long time since both of us went out together" she asked him with a pleading face.

"Sorry Hermione. The team wanted to party tonight. I came home only to take a shower and get changed. Don't worry I promise to take you out another time" he said softly in an apologetic tone while pulling her into a hug.

"Fine. But I will hold you to your promise" she answered to his unasked question of permission.

"Thanks. I am going to take a shower. The party will most probably go on till midnight so don't wait up for me" he replied. Taking a towel with him he left her standing alone.

' _As I thought he still doesn't want to go out with me after marriage. It is almost as if he doesn't want to be seen with me. Stop it! Hermione. Ron isn't like that it is just the pressure of being in professional team that is getting to him even if the team sucks'_ she thought as she was chiding herself.

A few minutes later Ron came out dressed smartly in black jeans and a red coloured T-shirt that matched his hair. He wished her a good night and left with a kiss to her forehead.

' _He seems distant at the same time he shows these small signs of affection. I don't get him at all is he afraid of becoming a father or is he just afraid of taking our relationship to the next stage?'_ she thought while she started cooking her dinner.

She sat down in the couch with her dinner in her hands while she started recalling about the past _'How much has changed since we were children? Ron and I constantly bickering while Harry in the background stuck between the two of us. Those days of simply enjoying being ourselves has gone by. Not that we had anything simple with Harry around us'_ she snorted thinking this. "But the 4th and 5th years were the worst" unknowingly speaking her thought out.

' _I am so bored out of my mind. Maybe I should get a job in the ministry. They did say that a job would be waiting if I ever changed my mind. Yeah! I should do that at least it will give me something to do when Ron is not around'_ she thought of her future plans. Quickly finishing her dinner, she flooed to the ministry to meet Kingsley. Unfortunately, he had gone a trip to Russia to improve international relationships between the countries. Luckily the assistant told that he would arrive tomorrow and that he would reserve an appointment for her.

Pleased with herself, she flooed back home thinking about the jobs that would be available as she didn't want a job with erratic timings like the ones in DMLE. She reached home changed into her night dress and peacefully slept unaware of the fireworks that was about to occur.

* * *

Fleur was in a happy mood. Today William would be coming back from his long trip in Italy. Unable to contain her excitement she went near the floo to occupy her time by speaking with her mother. As soon as she neared the floo she was startled by Bill's voice.

"Fleur…Fleur…Are you there?" he asked through the floo.

"Yes. I'm here Bill. When will you come home? I can't wait to see you" she replied, her tone full of excitement.

"Sorry, my beautiful flower. That is why I called. I wouldn't be able to come home, I am stuck here as we discovered a new tomb underneath the Coliseum and we can only dig at night time only. I promise I will make it up to you" he apologised to Fleur.

"Fine. William. Take Care" replied Fleur in a tone that clearly told Bill that she wasn't happy with the delay in plans.

"I'm really sorry. I can't help it. Don't be angry. Please smile for me" he replied asking her to understand the situation. Unable to deny him she smiles back with a small smile.

With her mood taking a dip Fleur goes into the kitchen to prepare bouillabaisse to help her get out of her funk. Sadly it wasn't meant to be so. Her thoughts keep drifting off to the past _'I still remember the day that Bill got bit by that werewolf. Only after that did I get accepted by the Weasleys completely. Ah! Who am I kidding? They still think that I don't know that Molly still calls be Phlegm behind my back. I still keep trying to earn their respect but it is so hard to do when they are not willing to change. Oh God! Why did I have to fall in love with Bill?"_ she asked herself.

' _I wonder what would have happened if I had fallen in love with someone else. Bill is resilient to my allure I know that. But I don't know anyone who is immune to it"_ she wondered about her life choices.

After a deep sigh to get rid of her thoughts she got up and went to take a cold shower to relax herself. After the shower she dressed in skimpy night gown that she had set out to seduce Bill. Lying on her bed she tried to sleep but her mind kept going to dreamland thinking about her married life. Making a split second decision she goes to the floo to make a call to Harry.

* * *

Harry was packing things in his office. He didn't know when but he started to keep his work place clean and tidy. Everything had its place and that is where it will be found. Suddenly the floo comes online and he sees Fleur face in it.

He asked "To what do I owe ze pleasure of your late call, Mademoiselle?" in his best French accent.

"Haha. Make fun of my accent that no longer exists when I speak in English. I just wanted to talk with you" she answered.

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?" he asked praying internally _'Please let it not be about Bill my thoughts about him'_.

"Well Harry, Bill called and told me that he wouldn't be coming home today and I don't know why he doesn't want to stay at home even during full moon" she answered.

He groaned internally _'Great! Just great! I don't want a single topic and that is the topic that comes up in the conversation'_ before replying "You know about the job don't you. I know it sucks when your plans come crashing down but we can't do anything about it other than take it in our stride. I'm sure even Bill would have wanted to come home. So stop worrying because it makes you look old and wrinkly" he reassured her, joking at the end.

"Thanks Harry. I needed that. Going home I see" she asked anyway knowing the answer.

"Yes. I thought I'd surprise Ginny today with a gift".

"Oh! Then don't let me keep you. Good night" she said.

"Good night Fleur. Don't worry" he answered back before closing the floo for the day.

* * *

Harry silently apparated to Godric's Hollow as it was late and he didn't want to wake up Ginny if she was asleep. He slowly crept towards their room when he heard Ginny moaning. He was immediately suspicious therefore he silently took the Cleansweep that was kept at home and wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak before going out and hovering outside his bedroom window. What he saw shocked him and shattered his heart.

On his bed Ginny was riding Ron, both of them naked with their cloths lying around on the floor around the bed. With Ginny moaning "Ah! Ah! You are hitting my g-spot. Ah! It feels so good" between saying this. Saying Harry was furious would be understatement but he put up his Occlumency shields so that his magic didn't flow about wildly. As if adding insult to injury Bill comes walking out from the bathroom before going behind Ginny and started kneading her breasts while planting kisses around her neck. Then suddenly he plunged inside her other hole. Ginny chose that exact moment to scream and climax "Ron… Bill… I'm cumming".

Seeing this Harry was almost overwhelmed with anger as not only his wife but the husbands of his closest friends were cheating on them. He thought _'Moreover they are cheating on us by sleeping with each other. They talk a lot about how the pureblood inbreeding would cause the downfall of the magical community. Hypocrites! All of them, practising incest while spreading the anti-pureblood agenda'_ his anger increasing by the minute. Soon his anger was replaced by cold fury. He wanted to hurt them. Oh! He wanted to barge in and curse till his anger dissipated but he knew that he needed to inform Fleur and Hermione about this.

He quickly apparated to Hogwarts' grounds before hurrying to his office. On his way _'Fleur is going to be crushed. At least Hermione was under love potions but Fleur fell in love with Bill. On another note this explains everything. Why Ron and Ginny needed love potions to get married. When Ron was overprotective of Ginny in 6_ _th_ _year it wasn't due to brotherly love but due to his jealousy acting up. Also I understand why Bill is Ginny's favourite 'brother'. All these years fooling everyone'_ he thought acidly. He reached the floo activated it threw in some powder in it shouting "Shell Cottage".

Fleur upon hearing the floo rushed down to find Harry coming out of the fireplace. Harry seeing Fleur's clothes blushed before regaining control with his face set displaying cold rage on it.

"Fleur go get changed. I have to show you something" he told her.

Upon seeing his face Fleur decided that she would be getting her answers soon went up and got changed into a decent dress resembling her uniform. Finished with her wardrobe change Fleur comes down and asked "Where are you taking me Harry? Why are you so angry?"

"I will show you later. Now we need to talk to Hermione" he answered.

Fleur made a floo call too Hermione's flat and called out "Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!" before figuring that she was asleep. They take the floo and then Harry told Fleur to go wake up Hermione and wait for him. Fleur goes into the bedroom and wakes up Hermione who grumbled upon being awoken. Harry flooed to his office and picked up his broom and invisibility cloak and returned to Hermione's flat.

"Both of you apparated outside Godric's Hollow. Then cast the disillusionment charm on yourself" he commanded.

All the three apparated and got ready to charm themselves. Hermione was now angry that Harry dragged her out of her sleep just to come to his home, hissed "Why the hell did you bring us here?"

He replied in a voice that held no emotion "I entered my home and reached for the door of my bedroom only to hear Ginny moaning in pleasure. So I took my cloak and hovered near the window to find her cheating on me" as if stating facts.

Hermione nodded in understanding. Fleur now having a look of puzzlement asked "Ok that explains your anger but are me and Hermione here?"

"Both of you are here because of the person she is having an affair as it affects the both of you. You wouldn't believe me if I said it that is why I brought you here" he answered.

"Now, can we move?" he whispered.

They went near the window and stood underneath it. Harry pulled his cloak over the broom and held his hand out for Hermione. Trusting Harry to keep her safe. Hermione got on the broom with him as he started to rise and hover near the window after being disillusioned. Hermione realising that she was safe opened her eyes and gasped and started sobbing on seeing the person below Ginny. Harry understanding her situation didn't want to torture her and began lowering his broom, touching down. Upon seeing the sobbing Hermione, Fleur raised an eyebrow before getting a negative shake of his head from Harry and kept quiet. He then held his hand for Fleur.

"I know how to ride a broom Harry?" said Fleur.

For that Harry politely replied "I know that Fleur. I am helping you because you may not be able to control yourself after what you see".

"Fine" she said. Before getting on the broom and the same procedure followed. Fleur saw Ron below Ginny when Harry whispered "Sorry Fleur but please see who is behind Ginny" he asked her. Upon seeing Bill her first thoughts were _'Not Bill. It definitely can't be my Bill. It must be someone similar to Bill. Yeah that's it'_ but it all came crashing down when she heard Ginny saying "Big brother. Oh! Big brother your hands are amazing. Please take care of my breasts" while moaning as Ron buckled his hips. Fleur couldn't stand it anymore and started breaking down. Seeing this Harry touched down. After gently grabbing both their arms Harry Side-Along Apparated to 12, Grimmauld Place to ensure that they aren't disturbed.

* * *

 **Well that is another chapter done. I know the first part seems dragged out but I thought that I needed to give importance to their individual thought process. Again I ask you to tell me your opinion. Drakkus signing off.**


	3. Lies and Love Potions

**Author's Note: I guess you guys liked the twist. Even I didn't come up with it until I thought about whom Ginny should have an affair with, so there it is. Once again thanks for the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'll keep it simple. Harry Potter series is the property of one J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"A bond from broken marriages" – Normal Speak

' _A bond from broken marriages' –_ Thoughts

$A bond from broken marriages$ - Parseltounge

Chapter 3: Lies and Love Potions

Harry, Fleur and Hermione were currently sitting on a couch. Both the women sobbed silently with Harry lost in his thoughts _'They have gone too far. Planning behind my back to ruin my life I can live with that. But ruining my friends' life and lying to them about being in love that is going too far. The nerve of those two bastards, proposing to Fleur and Hermione while going behind their backs. They need to pay. And I will make sure that they pay'_.

Setting his thoughts aside Harry got up and moved into the kitchen to prepare tea for them to have. Clearly all three were in no mood to peacefully fall asleep. Setting the kettle on the stove, Harry was pleased to know that the stasis charm placed on 12, Grimmauld place extended to the products stored in the cabinets. Suddenly, Harry heard Hermione falling down and felt a spike in ambient magic around him. Recognising that something was happening near the fireplace, Harry rushed out of the kitchen.

He found Hermione trying to reason with Fleur who seemed to transforming into her avian form "Calm down Fleur. I know you are hurting right now but so am I. Relax and we can talk about this. Don't get angry and do something rash".

Seeing that he thought _'Mione is not able to get to Fleur to calm down. If she doesn't do so then she'll most probably blast Bill to pieces after going to Godric's Hollow'._ Deciding that mere word wouldn't get to her, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist coming behind and whispered softly "Fleur, relax. I am not asking you forget your anger, I am asking to get in under control and think about it" not caring about the excessive heat that was coming from Fleur. After a few minutes Fleur begins to calm down and started to change back.

"I'm sorry Harry, Hermione. I'm sorry for losing control back there" apologised Fleur.

Harry looked at her eyes and found a tiny sliver of fear among them. He knew that fear, it was the fear of being rejected. It was the same fear he had when he first entered into kindergarten. The fear that everyone would think of him as a freak. He decided to speak his mind "Fleur, you have no need to apologise. When I first saw Ginny my magic started acting up as well and only the Occlumency shields helped me calm down. Just remember we are your friends because we like the person you are".

Hermione was watching this scene act out while thinking _'Same old Harry. No matter how old he gets he has his saving people thing. Only now it acts up for the people he truly cares about'_. Not understanding the true meaning behind the Harry's words she added her two knuts, "Believe me Fleur when I tell you this. I really want to rip Ron's head off his body but I am also thankful that he didn't touch me after finding out where his true heart lies. I know it hurts when someone you genuinely love betrays you. All I want to say is this, it is their loss if they couldn't see the wonderful person in front of them". She was immediately hugged by an emotional Fleur who silently mouthed "Thanks" to Harry for which he slightly nodded his head on understanding. Now that the trio have cooled down a little they decided not to waste the tea that Harry made and sat down in the kitchen all silently sipping tea from their respective cups. None of them wanting to be the one to start the topic that hung heavily on their minds.

* * *

Meanwhile in Godric's Hollow the other trio of spouses were having an interesting conversation on their own. With Ron stating arrogantly "We have been fooling and lying to them for 2 years now. Yet they don't seem to realise it. The perfect plan that is what it is. With Harry falling in love with Ginny and Hermione with me due to Amortentia. We have them wrapped around our fingers. I just don't understand how Hermione thinks that I will ever fall in love and marry a muggleborn when there are more beautiful purebloods around. If it wasn't for Harry surviving I would have dumped her right after the battle. Though I am curious Bill, how did you get Fleur to fall in love with you?"

"It was simple brother. Fleur was in a country where Veela are treated mostly as sex slaves so, all I had to do was show her some respect and treat her like a normal human. Being her mentor also gave me a reason to spend some time with her without having others accusing me of trying to bed her. Moreover once she saw me with mother during Triwizard Tournament as Harry's family she decided that I would as noble as Harry. After that it was easy. She fell for me, oh! She fell for me hard. And only an idiot would refuse advances from a willing Veela. I even hoped that she die in the battle protecting Tonks" was Bill's reply.

"Now, now boys what would a woman think when she hears the men who are ravishing her, talking about other women. Though speaking about your wives made me think of Harry. Poor guy thinks that I am totally in love with him and not his fame. I really wish that he would bask in his fame. It would mean I can attend so many more parties as his wife" added Ginny. "Hey! Ginny, do you think Harry will walk into us?" asked Ron.

"Stop being a worry wart Ron. There is no chance of Harry catching us in the act because he is always busy as a professor in Hogwarts. I don't know what he sees in it that makes it a better course. If he really wanted to make a change he would claim the seats in the Wizengamot and become a consummate politician with enough support from the people to make drastic changes. Not to mention the bribes that will be offered to him that can be used as funds as well as help catch the wrong-doers" replied him Bill before Ginny could reply to Ron's question.

"If that was not enough. He has gotten into his head that I am totally in love with him or at least the boy-who-lived and wouldn't betray him. He is so naïve that until explicit proof was presented in front of eyes he wouldn't believe that I can be selfish enough to use him as a sacrificial pawn. So even if say Hermione finds us and tells him he will not believe it but will start suspecting something. That means we will have to let it cool before continuing" Ginny added not knowing that Harry as all the proof he needs about the affair and he is out for their blood. "Anyways are you going to keep talking or are you going to start satisfying my body?" she continued on to make them start having sex again instead of this idle chit chat.

* * *

Back at 12, Grimmauld place the situation was quite tense. Harry drawing out his inner Gryffindor and started the conversation "So, what are we going to do? I for one don't think that simply breaking up the marriage is enough. They need to pay for what they did to us" he said.

"I agree Harry. But if this comes out won't it be enough of a disgrace to the Weasleys. I don't think they need to suffer anymore" Hermione replied.

"It is not that simple Hermione. All of us made a magical vow when they married us. Why do you think there is no concept of divorce in the magical community? If the couple decided that they cannot live together, then both of them are stripped of their magic when they separate. The only exceptions are if magic finds that only one person is at fault for the break in marriage or the head of the family had a marriage contract created and the contract became void. The problem is when we initialise the break, magic automatically targets us. The only way to escape to arrange the breakage by a third party who is not part of the families" Fleur explained the problem in detail.

This had Hermione shut up immediately. She knew that if they were stripped of magic she would be able to survive in the non-magical community. But Fleur doesn't know anything about the non-magical community and if that wasn't enough they don't know fully how her Veela heritage would react. For Harry, he is a special case he could survive in the non-magical world but he would under constant attack without a way to defend himself. That is when Harry asked "What about the ministry can they execute the break?"

"Yes. Technically they can but they require solid proof to do so. A picture of them having sex is not enough in court. You may not like it but in most pureblood families incest do occur if they that it is the best way to preserve their blood purity. If we track back far enough there would be marriages between brother and sister to protect the gold and power within the family. Even in my family my great-mamie married her brother even though a male from a Veela family is rare" Fleur answered not understanding where this conversation is going.

"What about proving that the marriage was done through the usage of love potions?" Harry asked thinking back to the diary that seemed to be source of all his troubles lately. While thinking _'I really hope that it is acceptable if so then I can push for breakage and provide support for Fleur and Hermione. I have shied from my fame so long. Now I will use that very fame that Ginny wants me to flaunt to annul all our marriages'_.

"Why are you asking about that Harry? Is this why you were distracted when we met earlier today near Flourish & Blotts?" asked Hermione before Fleur could voice her thoughts.

Harry, upon hearing this smiled a small sad smile thinking _'Only you Mione. Only you would connect those two events together'_. While Fleur answered his question "Yes. Love potions are a possible solution. It can be more powerful if backed by a line-theft clause" before looking at Harry as if asking him to answer Hermione's question.

' _Nothing gets past these two. Makes me wonder on how they got tricked. I may as well answer them. I really worry about Mione as she as always respected authority figures, I don't know how she is going to take the news'_

Taking in a deep breath followed by a heavy sigh Harry began "Yes, Mione. That is one of the reasons for being in Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall asked me to clear away Dumbledore's belongings. It that box I found his personal diary. Being curious of Albus' thought process I opened the diary and started reading. All was well till the date of his defeat of Grindelwald. After that it almost seemed as Dumbledore changed. He became more manipulative and more secretive. Continuing on I found that both me and you were doused with love potions so that I can be a willing sacrificial lamb. I being the idiot I am believed that Ginny really fell in love in me thought to get her present to clear myself of the guilt of ever doubting her. After I went home I see with my own eyes that I was making a fool out of myself. I…" he trailed off before moving out of the kitchen.

Hermione got up to chase her friend who was clearly distressed when Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand and shook her head in a negative before letting go. She slowly began looking at her cup "You have to understand Hermione. Harry was never loved ever in his life. Yes, he had good friends even great friends like you who think of him as a brother. But this is the third time he thought at last he has a family that would love him for who he was. Only for his whole world turn upside down. You telling him it is ok is not going to help in anyway. Trust me. All we can hope is that Harry remains himself after getting over his disappointment once again" she finished.

Hermione slumped down on her seat while her mind was ploughing through thoughts _'Oh! Harry. How could I never notice this, especially after you blew up after he left you hanging during 4_ _th_ _year summer holiday? How are you even able to go on, never having felt love all your life expect the first 15 months? Why must everything happen to you Harry? Are you always going to be fate's toy?"_ After a few minutes Harry returned with his emotions under control. He then gave the diary that was in one of his robe's pockets to Hermione. Hermione instead of beginning from the first skipped till the fateful night of Harry's parents' death and skimmed through Dumbledore's various machinations. Putting it down she asked only one thing "If what the diary tells is the truth then we must find a way to prove its authenticity. How can we prove it though?"

"We can go to St. Mungo's and get a flushing potion. Then ask the nurse for a testimony if there are traces of love potion found" replied Fleur immediately. The trio looked at each other before coming to the unanimous agreement to go to the hospital before proceeding further.

They take the floo to St. Mungo's Hospital and were glad that it was still open. They quickly went inside and asked to be checked for love potions. Only Harry and Hermione showed positive as expected and they were consequently given flushing potions. They both had a violent reaction to the potions more than that was expected. They asked the nurse whether they can figure out to whom the love potion was keyed to. This led to the startling discovery than both Harry and Hermione were doused with love potion keyed to Ginny and Ron respectively. But also loyalty potions to the same as well as one Molly Weasley. Harry getting suspicious asked "Miss, can you give my friend Fleur a flushing potion as well?" The nurse went and got one for Fleur due to which they found loyalty potions keyed to Ron, Ginny, Bill and Molly. Moreover they also found a few traces of contraceptive potions. Hearing about this Fleur broke down to tears thinking _'That bloody bastard. All he did was use me. He never loved me as I loved him. Why the fucking hell did I suffer to gain the acceptance of his family? Even when he turned into a werewolf I didn't run away. I should have taken Molly's offer then and there to stop the marriage'_. They asked the nurse to never tell anyone else about this. She replied that it would be against her vows of being a healer. Then they asked if he would be willing to testify about this in front of the Wizengamot. She agreed as long it retains to this case only. After that the trio apparated in front of 12, Grimmauld Place as they were still a little unsteady after flushing potions and went inside the house.

Upon settling down on the couch, Fleur started off the discussion "Well all that is left is arrange a meeting with DMLE and the minister to talk about this case and keep this a secret until the court case". If one were to look at Fleur's eyes now they will see that it was devoid of any sorrow only the determination to set things right shone through them.

"Oh! No need to worry about that. I have an appointment with Kingsley tomorrow morning as soon as he comes from his trip from Russia. I wanted to take up on his offer of a job as I was getting bored sitting at home all day" Hermione replied as well answered their follow-up question in advance. Both Harry and Fleur looked at each other before they started chuckling. An indignant Hermione screamed "WHAT?!" Harry replied "Well, Mione both me and Fleur just thought that no matter the question you know the answer in school. But now you are starting to know both the questions and answers" trying to contain his laughter. Hermione blushed on hearing this before huffing and looking away.

After the laughter faded away, Harry began "Okay, a way to annul our marriages in done but I don't think it will be enough humiliation to the Weasleys. I really want to pay them back in some way. Fooling and fibbing us was one thing but to cheat on us is a whole other one".

"I agree with Harry on this one Hermione" said Fleur looking at Hermione for an answer.

"I agree with you guys. I really do but what can we really do to make them hurt. The news of the marriage once it gets out, especially the reason will ruin their name. Neither will the light side accept them nor the dark faction as they are branded 'Blood traitors'. They will essential be living out on the streets. Not to forget there is still Mr Weasley, Charlie and George to think about" Hermione said.

"Hermione listen to yourself. Do you think a father wouldn't know about the events that happen in his house? Moreover this doesn't seem like some affair that came to being after the war. Therefore Mr Weasley knew about this but he kept his mouth shut about it" Harry shot back.

Meanwhile Fleur was thinking of further ways to especially hurt Billy and his carrier in Gringotts _'I know that once Bill loses his magic he wouldn't be able to work as a curse breaker but he could still maintain a job as ambassador. Normally a person who was disgraced in the wizarding world wouldn't be allowed the post but the Goblins may still hire him since it was done Harry. They still haven't forgiven Harry for the break-in. He is allowed to conduct his business only via owl post. How do discredit him further that even the Goblins would hire him to satisfy their vendetta?'_ when she got a brilliant idea.

Fleur asked Hermione "Hermione, do you maintain a contact with our favourite gossip journalist?" interrupting their debate.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late post guys. This might seem kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to explain why Harry just didn't use flushing potions as he did in most fanfics that I have read. College started so the updates may be irregular. But I will try to post at least one chapter once every two weeks. It may come earlier if I am free to write. This is Drakkus signing off. Adios Amigos.**


	4. Plots and Ploys

**Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay. I'll be honest with you I know where to take the story but not how to take it there. When I finally finished the first draft the computer crashed and I had reinstall the OS. Then tests started in college. Since I really wanted to give out the update the quality may take a hit. So sorry in advance**

 **Disclaimer:** **I know it. You know it. We all know it. JKR owns Harry Potter.**

* * *

"A bond from broken marriages" – Normal Speak

' _A bond from broken marriages' –_ Thoughts

'A bond from broken marriages' - Spells

$A bond from broken marriages$ - Parseltounge

Chapter 4: Plots and Ploys

 _Six months prior to Harry's discovery…_

In a dilapidated mansion near the shore, the group of free death eaters that managed to lie or bribe their way out of prison had come together for something. Based on the group it was clear that it wasn't for good intentions. But what remained an enigma was the cloaked figure wearing a hood in the centre of the room seated on what seems to be an old throne with death eaters bowing before the figure. A strange sight to anyone who knew about the death eaters as they bowed only to the Dark Lord. The figure then raised its cloaked arm and pointed to Draco Malfoy who came despite the protests of his parents.

Seeing this to be his cue Malfoy began "As you said my lord, the Weasley girl didn't fight against the implanted memories after casting the confundus charm. With a little concentrated compulsion potions we can make her do the dirty job for us."

Hearing this the cloaked figure let out a hearty laugh that sent a chill down the spine of the death eaters as they were used to cold condescending smirks not hearty laughter but the laugh made them fear the figure the more than ever. The figure then replied "Good. Good. Let them destroy themselves while we wait like a snake that waits for the prey to weaken before finishing it off. Now Yaxley how goes the plan to free our comrades from Azkabhan?" the figure finished with the question.

Yaxley then came forward still bowing while Malfoy stepped backward. He stopped before the figure and was fidgeting thinking that his answer will only get him a punishment. He stuttered "Fo...Forgive me, my l...lord but I…I couldn't com…come up with any…anything" waiting for his punishment. To his and the others surprise all they got out of the figure was a heavy sigh followed by "It is to be expected. Since the dementors can't be trusted they have aurors guarding them. And we can't execute a prison break without getting noticed. Very well all we can do is wait."

What followed can be described as jaw dropping silence. None of this the death eaters expected that answer, especially the ones who served the dark lord during both the wars. Seeing this the figure replied "Now don't be too surprised I may be out for revenge but I am not exactly the same as my sole parent" and chuckled as if he had said a joke. All this did was further surprise the death eaters.

Shaking himself out of the stupor, seeing that their new lord is much more lenient than Lord Voldemort, Selwyn asked the question that was on Malfoy's mind eating him up "My Lord, if I may why use potions and charms instead of the Imperious Curse?"

"Ah! Now that must confuse you. But you see the answer is a simple one. The Imperious has one key weakness, even if the person does the task we can't maintain the spell over prolonged periods moreover the said person will remember being imperioused and the acts done under the effect of the curse. Not to mention that we will be seen close to the person if need to keep renewing the curse" he explained.

Malfoy seeing his opportunity asked "What do we gain from this my lord? "

"Well, I get to laugh at the misery of the golden trio as they are called as well as spit on the image of the light side. The added bonus is that the person being manipulated has no idea and will pray to guilt, sadness and anger at themselves" the figure put with a gleeful undertone present in his voice imagining the pain they must feel. He immediately asked as if he remembered something important "When does the effect of the potion disappear, Draco?"

"It should at least six months before we need to give her another dosage as the potion proved to highly potent" answered Malfoy bowing before joining the others.

Seeing that all was going according to his plan he said "Very well. We will meet once before the six month period. Until that time lay low and remain inconspicuous" dismissing them and seeing them apparated away before apparating back to his place of stay.

* * *

 _Present Day…_

Unaware of this twisted plot the trio in Grimmauld Place were arguing about Fleur's idea to ruin the Weasley's name. Hermione being who she was even in blind rage didn't want to harm George or Arthur due to the article.

But Fleur was persistent saying that "Hermione, even without the article about them people will want to know why magic split the marriage between them and us without us losing our magic. How do you think it will go, soon we wouldn't even able to go due to constant presence of the press."

Hermione really did not want to agree with Fleur but she knew it to be true before the war anything about Harry was an instant hit as people didn't know much about but now with him being the saviour any news about him will make it to the front page. Still she felt conflicted about it. She did not know why but taking the affair to press seemed not to be the right choice for her.

Harry being familiar with Hermione and her ticks was easily able to identify the discomfort she felt. As much as he wanted to comfort Hermione he didn't know how without offending Fleur as he knew her point to be a very valid. Suddenly an epiphany struck him and it seemed to be the correct choice to him so put it forward "What about we keep everything under the cover? This is private affair between us and the Weasleys, there is essentially no need to tell the public about this divorce."

Hermione seeing Harry trying to aid quickly added before Fleur could protest "Yes! That is a good point. Why tell the public about this and draw attention to ourselves. For one I enjoy the peace that I have and don't want it to be disturbed."

Fleur hearing couldn't give her a solid rebuttal as all they wanted was to live the rest of their lives as peacefully as they can. That being said she felt a bit let down as she thought their spouses were getting off easily. She was suddenly startled from her thoughts by Harry's hand on her shoulder, after calming herself she turned to face him as he said "Fleur, I know you think that they are going to get away easily and I fell the same way. But you ought to remember that even if the Weasleys accept muggleborn and half-bloods they are a pureblood family and for them surviving without magic is near impossible."

All Fleur could think about during Harry's explanation was _'Am I that easy to read? He knew exactly what was in my mind. Is he using legilimency on me? No, Harry would never do that to people he considers his friends. Stop doubting everyone Fleur just because Bill was a bastard not everyone is.'_ Suddenly hearing Harry stop talking she asked "Sorry, what were you saying Harry?"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and with a look that said 'really' told "As I was told you before" and shot Fleur a small glare and continued " for the Weasleys living without magic is nigh improbable and if all goes well they would left as squibs due to the divorce."

Hermione wanting to push the sour mood aside decided to tease Fleur. She playfully said "Fleur, I didn't know that even Veela fall prey to Harry's Allure. I seem to learn new things every day."

This earned her a slight blush on Fleur face before she glared at Hermione and told her "Very funny Hermione. Very funny." Unfortunately Harry also took the exact moment to say the same thing and they ended up saying it together. All this did was further increase Hermione's Mirth and she started laughing. Harry and Fleur take a moment to look at each other before settling to glare at Hermione until her laughter stops. Seeing this Hermione stuck her tongue at them playfully. The three of them decide that it was time to get some shut as they have an appointment with the minister tomorrow.

Fleur and Hermione started to get up from the couch and head towards the floo. When Harry's voice stopped them "Where are the two of plan on going to?" For which Hermione replied "Don't know. May be Hogsmeade or mostly leaky Cauldron."

With a snort Harry began "As if I would allow you two to go. More over what I kind of friend would I be if didn't even offer you to stay over. This place is empty so both of you are going to each a room and sleep here tonight" he finished with an air of finality. Seeing this both the girls decided to do as he said since they were too tried to argue over something so frivolous. But they decided to share a room and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was the first to wake up at around six which was is usual time and started preparing breakfast. Unknown to him the smell of his cooking was enough to wake up Fleur. Smelling something delicious she made her way down the stairs and met with the sight of Harry gliding across the kitchen preparing their breakfast. So caught up in seeing Harry like this Fleur was caught unaware by Hermione who came up behind her when she found the room empty when she woke. Hermione seeing a golden opportunity asked Fleur "Fleur are you sure you are not affected by Harry's Allure as you are staring at him for the past 5 minutes?"

Hearing a voice behind her, Fleur was startled and swivelled around to see Hermione smiling with mirth hidden in her eyes. After what Hermione asked sunk into her mind. She huffed and turned back around without giving Hermione an answer. Hearing the wisps of someone talking Harry saw Fleur and Hermione standing outside the kitchen door. He called out "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, so finish cleaning up."

Both of the girls hearing this went back up to the bathroom to clean themselves and came down quickly to see a simple breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast waiting for them. All three sat down and enjoyed Harry's cooking. Finishing up their meal, they cleaned the dining table and sat down to discuss their action plan.

One thing they were sure about was the annulment of their marriages and informing Kingsley about their decision when they meet him today. The problem was how to prove that they were not the reason for the split up and the evidence to prove that. None of them liked the idea of someone other than those that to be informed about the breakage. Unfortunately the only evidence that is available to them was their memories and they needed a Pensieve to view them, so decided that Professor McGonagall would also be included in the list of people who would get to know the truth.

Settling upon this they got dressed in wizarding robes and apparated in front to the castle. They made their way to the Headmistress' Office. On their way most of the student who were in the corridors at that were wondering what was happening. The trio reached the gargoyle and spoke the password. They made their way up the spiralling stairs and knocked before entering. Minerva was patiently waiting for them as she knew that they coming towards. Seeing this Harry quickly cast a sound ward to make sure that their conversation is not heard by the portraits especially one in particular. Unaware of the situation Minerva rose up from her chair to ask something before she was stopped by Harry's hand. So she waited till the wards were powered up before talking.

"I know you are wondering why we are here and why cast that ward? The answer is that we want to inform you of an important person's treachery and manipulations. The ward to ensure that the said person cannot hear this conversation" said Harry.

A frown marred Minerva's face clearly not liking where the conversation was going but was willing to listen before passing her judgement. So she asked "Who is this person and what did he do so badly?"

Instead of answering her, Harry searched his cloak for the diary when his hand brushed upon the phoenix pendent. Pushing away the thoughts about Ginny he dug deeper before pulling out Albus' diary and giving it to Minerva saying "You gave me Albus' belongings this is his diary. Read what's written inside and it will answer most of your questions."

Minerva grabbed the diary and began going through it. Years of experience in correcting the students' homework made it easy for Minerva to go through the diary fast yet the same time remember and understand what was in it. By the end of it her hands were trembling either in the fear of what is written in the diary to be true or fury at the action of the man she once trusted wasn't known to the trio as her faced remained blank. She quietly snapped the diary shut and asked "I understand telling me this. But you could have come alone for this Harry why did you bring along Ms. Delacour and Ms. Granger?"

Instead of Harry answering it was Hermione who explained about Harry's discovery of the affair between Ginny, Ron and Bill Weasley. After hearing about it Minerva let out a small sigh. She didn't know what to do about the mess that Albus left behind due to his foolish idea of 'The Greater Good'. She asked them "That exposed Albus but it didn't answer my question Ms. Granger. So I ask again why you are here."

Fleur answered the question as she was the one in the group who seemed to know the things about marriage. She said "After discovering about their betrayal we decided to apply for the breakage of our marriages but to make sure we don't lose our magic we need a pensieve to show the minister with the diary so we have irrefutable proof that there was a conspiracy of performing line-theft."

Always being a voice of reason Minerva could see that it was for the best. Harry collapsed the ward and she went to retrieve the pensieve from the cupboard. The group of currently four decided to make sure that the minister was present before arriving at the ministry. Hermione made the floo call as she was the one who set up the appointment, after getting the confirmation she informed the secretary that she was coming to see the minister with the few friends.

The gang flooed to the ministry with Minerva storing the pensieve in her cloak. They strode towards Kingsley's office and as the secretary had informed was waiting for his visitors but he didn't expect Hermione to come with Harry and Minerva. Not showing his surprise he went with the flow "Why did you set up an appointment with me Ms. Granger?"

As the question was directed at her she began "We want your help with something if you are willing to do it as it one that can by one only in your position."

"Please tell me about this request of your and if possible I may help you" he replied making sure not to promise anything.

So Hermione began to explain the entire situation with input from Harry and Fleur during their respective parts or if Hermione had missed anything. Finally, Minerva put the pensieve on the table and the trio of friends drew out their memory and put in the pensieve. Both Minerva and Kingsley dive into the memories and as disgusted as they were at the action of the Weasley siblings they remained professional and came out of the memories. After a brief discussion it was decided to go through with the breakage.

Before performing the ceremony Kingsley asked the important question "Do you want them to be here to perform the ceremony?"

Harry replied "No. For all I care right no they can rot in hell. But making them lose their magic is enough punishment. They would be for rude awakening I suppose" with a bit of venom in the beginning which turned to a satisfied tone by the end. Quickly he added "Moreover if we call them they may make a scene and the last thing we want is to be put on the spotlight."

Silently agreeing with Harry, the girls nodded their approval. So without further ado they began the ceremony which ended up anti-climactic. All they had to do was take the marriage documents and the evidence, put in a ceremonial cup and pour a few droplets of their blood with Kingsley saying that they are not the cause for the breakage and burn the items in the cup. With a flare of green flames the documents and blood disappear leaving only the evidence behind. The trio immediately drew their wands and cast a simple 'Lumos' to check if they can still perform magic and let out a breath that they didn't know they were holing. Suddenly a huge flash of light came from the cup blinding them before it went back to normal.

Considering their goal accomplished they asked Minerva and Kingsley to keep the ceremony a secret before flooing to Grimmauld Place. They immediately move to the couch nearby and flop down emotionally exhausted due to worrying about the outcome. Still the trio look at each other with a smile on their faces imagining the shock that their spouses are in for.

* * *

At Godrics Hollow, Ginny wakes up due to the sunlight that is filtered through the windows. She looks out and it looked like it was around noon. Fully awaken she feels the pair of arms around her and then remembers the event of last night. As she kept on remembering, she began to tear up and her face scrunched in horror of what she did. She thought _'All I wanted to do was be with Harry. Bask in the spotlight with him and enjoy the potter fortune. Why did I cheat on him? He was his usual doting self. I must confess before he finds out'_ unaware that the cat his out of the bag.

She quickly removed the arms that draped her and went to the bathroom to clean up. When she came out she saw her brothers awake and naked in her room. Ron turns to her and asks "Ready for another round Ginny?" with a shit eating grin.

Not being in the good of moods, Ginny snapped "Shut up, Ron. I have places to be and I can't spend the day with you."

Not wanting to bear the brunt of her fury both the brothers move out of the way. She dressed up and rushed out of the house to apparated. But she wasn't able to do so, thinking that her agitated state of mind was the cause she tried to cast a 'tempus' to know the time only to find out that the spell didn't work. She began to worry about it when she heard a startled cry from inside. She quickly went back to find Bill frantically searching for something. She asked him "Bill, What are you searching for? Tell us we will help you find it."

Bill turns around and says "My wedding ring is missing. I remember keeping in the chest pocket of my shirt" and went back to frisking his clothes. Talking about wedding rings made her remember hers and she raised her left arm to look at it to find it missing. She immediately looks at Ron's hand and also finds an empty ring finger. Hoping against all hope she raised her wand with dread and tried to cast 'Accio ring' and failed. It dawned on her that Harry knew about the affair and he broke the marriage. She began sobbing, hearing her cry Bill and Ron turn around. Bill asks "Why are you crying Gin?"

She began to cry even harder before slowing down and raised her left hand. She said something that changed their world, "Bill, the reason you cannot find the ring is Harry, Hermione and Fleur have annulled the marriage between us and them and stripped us of our magic."

* * *

 **Done. Hope you guys like it. My apologies if you find any mistakes present. Not my best but I plan on improving. So keep reviewing. I also wanted to inform that there may be a few time skips next chapter and it would the last chapter before Harry goes to the past. With that said I take my leave once more. Ciao.**


	5. The Assassination Attempt

**Author's Note: I read the reviews and I thank everyone for spending time to review my story. I noticed that some of you think that I should pair Hermione with Harry and Fleur. Initially that was the idea but as I began to write I thought why not only Harry and Fleur. Also it was rare to have a time travel story with Fleur as the only pairing. Don't worry even if I don't pair Hermione with someone else she will play a significant role in the story. And I know I said this would the last future chapter but I may extend it for 2-3 more chapters.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter and the respective contents are the property of J.**

* * *

"A bond from broken marriages" – Normal Speak

' _A bond from broken marriages' –_ Thoughts

'A bond from broken marriages' - Spells

$A bond from broken marriages$ - Parseltounge

Chapter 5: The Assassination Attempt

 _2 days after the divorce…_

Draco was on his usual rounds to the Godric's Hollow to re-douse Ginny with the compulsion potion. Only to find her brothers being kicked out angrily and her running inside crying. Not understanding the situation he patiently waited near the cottage under a disillusionment and a notice-me-not charm. After years of flaunting about nothing of value, he now understood the need for patience and silence and his diligence was rewarded when he heard the Weasley brothers go past him complaining about the breakage in marriage. Ron could be clearly heard complaining about how everything was Harry's fault and how he cannot use magic anymore.

Outside Malfoy remained silent but on the inside he was jumping with joy about the heart break that happened to Harry Potter. Knowing that his master will be pleased with the news he about to hurry to the manor, but restrained himself in time to ensure that Ginny was doused by pouring the potion into her drink while she was sobbing. Happy that his task was complete and that the time for his revenge was closing in, Malfoy apparated to the shore near the dilapidated manor.

He hurried in only to find that no one was in here. Quickly thinking about how to inform his master, he reached into his cloak and opened a letter. Only to find a galleon in it with a note saying flip it and call your name. Doing as he the note instructed Malfoy flipped the coin and called out his name but nothing happened. Suddenly when he caught it he felt a pull on his navel and again appeared outside the manor to his immense surprise. But this when he went in he found his master on the throne with his usual hood and cloak. Not to find out the limit of his master's patience he started "I give good news, my lord."

"What is this news that made you sacrifice the portkey galleon just to move from inside the manor to outside?" asked the figure.

Hiding his surprise over the his lord's knowledge of his movements, Malfoy replied "As you instructed I was on the usual trip to douse the blood-traitor Weasley girl when I found out that her marriage with Potter was annulled recently and I found her crying about it. The good news was that all the three Weasleys involved in the affair seem to have lost their magic." he finished in a hurry unable to contain his excitement on the next part of the plan.

"I understand you excitement but contain it Draco. You are a pureblood, a lord at that, not a commoner to show his emotions so openly. That aside call the rest of my circle we have an attack to plan and prepare." replied the figure testily.

* * *

 _A week after the divorce…_

Rita Skeeter was scared and that was a rare thing. People were usually scared of her due to "truthful articles" but when Hermione, the only one who caught her, asked to meet her. Rita was scared as Hermione had gained more political power than she knew and could ruin Rita's career if she desired to do so. So Skeeter immediately replied to the owl that was sent to her saying that she would meet Hermione at the Hog Head in Hogsmeade. When she got to the meeting there was something that surprised her. With Hermione were Harry and Fleur, the former who only came after being persuaded by Fleur and Hermione that this was a good idea. The reason for the meeting was to persuade Rita from publishing any article about them without their knowledge.

Hermione tried to start reasoning but Fleur interrupted saying "If you want to know you have to swear an oath on your magic stating that this matter will never reach the news through you by any means." Rita being one that was always ears for new gossip was bubbling with excitement but did nothing to betray it on the outside. Upon hearing the condition placed on her she knew that the news will most probably die with instead of being spread. But not one to give up on such a juicy news she agreed and started to raise her wand. When Harry stopped her saying "There is an additional clause to the oath, if this reached you on its own even then it must not reach any media. So Rita be warned if this news gets leaked and I find out it was you who aided in anyway then you will stuck with no magic and no one to help you." Hearing this Rita gulped visibly not coming to sense about the situation she might face if the oath was broken.

While Rita was spaced out pondering about the consequence Hermione turned to Fleur with a slight frown and demanded "Why did you stop me Fleur!" Fleur understanding her source of anger simply replied "Hermione, I trust you with my life but I cannot trust you with the task of bargaining with Rita. She is a dangerous person Hermione not only because of her articles but she is cunning enough to be able to read between the lines when you try reasoning with her." Hearing her reasoning Hermione calmed but she was still a little bit frustrated with Fleur for not telling her earlier. Meanwhile Rita returned to reality and was ready to give the oath confident that the news will not leak out due to her. So she gave her oath and after making sure that the sound ward around was secure, Hermione began to tell the tall tale of betrayal with inputs from Harry and Fleur wherever needed. After the completion to say Rita was shocked would to an understatement it was more like she was struck by lightning.

Fleur started "Now that you know the story and is oath bond to keep it a secret, we want a favour from you." to which Rita asked "What would that be?" put slightly on the edge thinking about the demand. "Nothing big. Just make sure that if the Weasleys don't get to print what they want even if they send a howler to you. If by any chance that the article is going to be released just do as much as you can to stop it. If not then it will be considered as helping through negligence." finished Fleur with a tone of warning in the end.

Seeing that she was caught between a rock and a cliff face Rita reluctantly agreed swearing to herself to never let her curiosity get the better of her ever again. On her way she was trying to think of ideas to stop the Weasleys since the oath indirectly bound her to that command. After seeing Rita leave the trio took down the ward and had some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks before flooing home from there. Upon arriving Harry went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner leaving Fleur and Hermione alone. Thinking it was as good time as any Fleur asked "Thought about what you are going to do Hermione?"

"I have no clue. I want to work at the Department for Regulations and Control of Magical creatures. I want to get them their freedom at least for the sentient species. But I am no longer sure that it would be possible." said Hermione downtrodden.

Not knowing the reason for Hermione sudden pessimism Fleur tried to cheer her "At least both of us are in the same boat. I really don't want to return to Gringotts but don't have much experience other than being a curse breaker. I wonder about Harry though, he hasn't gone back to Hogwarts this entire week."

"I wish I knew. But I don't know what Harry is thinking anymore. Ginny's blatant betrayal hurt him a lot more than he is showing." said Hermione with a lot of worry seeping into her thoughts. Fleur having gotten to know Harry was worried about the same thing but she knew confronting Harry will only result in him hiding it more. Suddenly they were pulled out of their thoughts when Harry entered with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, guys. Forgot to go shopping so we have to go out to eat today. So go get changed soon, I am starving" he said. Hermione and Fleur got up and went to their room to find clothes to wear from the boxes they packed and brought to Grimmauld Place containing their stuff the day after the annulment. But before they went up they made sure that Harry got to know their displeasure by glaring at him on the way up, but were annoyed that his only response was chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile Ginny was still in Godric's Hollow but the potion had started its effects again and Ginny in the mix of her angst over the breakage and greed over fame came to the terrible conclusion of making the breakage public and act as the unfortunate victim of a divorce in front of the media to earn sympathizers. Her mind being made up on the course of action she found her selfless clueless on what to do. As she did throughout most of her life she decided that she needed to meet her mother. So she wrote a letter to her mother and sent it via Pig.

Knowing that she had some time to herself till her mother arrived. She thought about ways to break the news to her mother as her mother never knew the truth of the relationship between herself, Ron and Bill. Deciding that she could do the thinking while showering she picked herself up to get clean after days of sobbing away. On her way to the bathroom she was thinking about why she kicked out Bill and Ron forgetting about her feeling towards Harry due to the potion. She then pouted remembering that she cannot call them the floo as she didn't know where they are as well as she had already sent Pig to her mother.

While showering a myriad of ideas came to her some believable like _'maybe I can convince mother that I slept with one of Harry's classmates as he was ignoring me by staying in Hogwarts and not visiting often. I can say I just did it to make him jealous and that I planned on apologising later by telling the truth.'_ to some bizarre ideas like _'or maybe I can tell her that I was stunned by Malfoy and then he injected some kind of creature inside me that made me behave like a slut and I am jumped on him immediately not aware that Harry would come home. Then tell mother that in my state I didn't know the consequences of my action and continued to make love till the morning when I found my wedding ring missing.'_ thinking to herself that as much as she hated Malfoy it was easy to pin the blame on him as well as explain the state of the house.

She finished her bath and was coming out when she heard the floo flaming up and she knew someone had come her house to see her. The identity of the person was revealed when she heard "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY. COME DOWN THIS INSTANT." Now knowing that her mother got her letter and she was angry. Ginny let out a sigh thinking about the conversation with her mother. She called out "Coming Mom" before entering her bed to get dressing hoping that her mother will accept her reason without prying in too deep.

* * *

At Grimmauld place both the girls came down to find Harry waiting for them dressed in red T-shirt with black pants counting money and placing it into his purse. When he raised his gaze he found Hermione and Fleur staring at him with questioning look. Understanding the question he replied "I thought being who I am and wanting to eat without anyone staring at me that we could go to a muggle restaurant" before continuing "And I remember saying that we would have to go out for lunch but I never mentioned anything about a 5-star hotel", seeing Fleur and Hermione in a cobalt blue dress and stormy grey beaded ball gown respectively, with a smirk on his face. Both the girls huffed and were about to go up again he interrupted saying "Don't worry I will get changed" and muttering "And god knows how long you will take to decide on what clothes to wear" unaware that Hermione heard. Suddenly he felt a chill down his spine turning around he saw Hermione glare and ran off to his room to get changed.

Seeing their friend slowly returning to his usual self both Hermione and Fleur had a smile on their face. Harry came back a few minutes later in a business suit but with an emerald shirt on the inside. Seeing as they were ready Fleur asked "Where are we going Harry?" for which he replied "As there was a change of plans, I thought we could try a restaurant I have been wanting to go to for some time. But. I. Won't. Tell. You. You will know when we get there."

So the trio went out. And were standing on the pavement near the door waiting. After a few minutes unable to wait any longer Hermione asked "What are we waiting for?" feeling awkward.

"The limousine, of course." replied Harry as if it was obvious.

"And when did you rent a limousine?" asked Fleur.

"When I went to get changed. Seriously guys do expect to go to fancy restaurant dressed like this but arrive in a cab. You need to have your brain checked with a healer if you thought so." replied Harry.

"It is not that I don't like it. But don't waste your money on us, Harry." Hermione said.

"Mione, believe me when I say that taking out two beautiful women to a dinner is a never a waste of money. Moreover don't let this go to your head as I am not doing this for you but for me. Imagine us three, all dressed up and going to the restaurant but arrive in a cab. People will stare at me as if I did something wrong." was Harry's cheeky reply.

Hermione and Fleur cheeks flushed a little at the starting comment before Hermione began to scowl at Harry comments at the end and began to chase Harry. Fleur was meanwhile laughing at the child like antics of her friends. But Hermione and Harry stopped when they saw the limo rounding the corner and got into when it stopped in front of them. After getting in Harry whispered the destination to the driver before settling himself.

The trio were however unaware of the pair of eyes that was trained on them. The owner of the eyes was none other than Pansy who had been charged with watching Harry after she decided to follow Draco in serving his new lord. Seeing the trio get into the limo she quickly cast a tracking charm to Harry as he was the last to get in before apparating away to Draco to inform him about Harry's movements.

An half an hour later left Hermione and Fleur pleasantly surprised when they got down outside the Square. The trio went in when Harry asked for a private dining. All three sat down and were looking through the menus. All three of them set the menus down and a waiter came up to the table to take the order. Harry started off ordering "I would like Roast Calves Sweetbreads with Scottish Girolles, Cauliflower, Trumpet Courgette, Iberico Ham and Summer Truffle for starters then I would like Roast John Dory with Tenderstem Broccoli, Smoked Creamed Potato, Fresh Hazelnuts and Brown Butter as the main course." Hermione followed him "I will have Tartare of Milk Fed Veal with Burratina, White Peach, Artichoke and Fennel Pollen and the main course is A Tasting of Suckling Pig with Pineapple and Smoked Bacon." Fleur finished the ordering "I would like the same starter as Harry, then Roast Breast of Yorkshire Grouse with Croustillant of the Leg, Pickled Elderberries, Wild Heather and Smoked Bacon. All three of us will have blood orange sorbet for dessert."

While the three were waiting Fleur asked Harry "Why have you not gone to Hogwarts to teach?"

"Simple, I quit the job. I know both of you know this, which is that it will take me some time before going back to being my usual self. Spending time with both of you was a huge help for my recovery. Moreover the job was interesting but right now I feel like sitting at home and relaxing all day. That is my reason and I told Minerva the same. After some time I may return back but I will cross that bridge when the time comes" replied Harry thoroughly to make sure that his friends don't worry unnecessarily. Soon after that their order came and they started eating.

* * *

After the dinner, the trio went outside for their limo, only to find that the driver had already left. This confused Harry as he had not paid the driver. Pushing the thought aside the trio decided that they would take a stroll before apparating home. As they near the park they were suddenly ambushed by the death eater. Even though the war was over 2 years ago, the muscle memory of retrieving their wand allowed the trio to raise their wands while maintaining an eye on the death eaters.

Seeing that they were outnumbered Harry called out to Hermione and Fleur to apparated away from here. Hermione being the one who was used to apparating away in danger quickly did so but even she couldn't escape fully in time and splinched her little toe just in time when the anti-apparation ward was successfully set up. Looking outside Harry could see people walking around not minding the commotion. Seeing this he figured out that there was a Muggle repelling ward also set up.

Knowing that they had to fight their way out of it to safety. Harry and Fleur stood back to back ready to defend each other. All this happened in a matter of seconds before the death eaters started firing spells. Working as an oiled machine Harry and Fleur started shielding and countering, alternating the roles when it was demanded. When a death eater they had stunned was soon revived, Harry and Fleur nodded to each other before changing their tactics. Now Fleur started to conjure stone and transfigure the nearby trees into animals to attack the death eater. While the death eaters were busy dealing with animals Harry started to banish the stones conjure by Fleur to knock them unconscious.

Sudden Harry saw the killing curse coming towards Fleur. Acting on instinct Harry pushed Fleur away before rolling aside. But now they were divided and were a much easier targets. The death eater split into two group and started circling Harry and Fleur like vultures that follow their meal. Fleur was quickly overwhelmed by the spells. She noticed that all of the spells were severing charms that were causing a lot of small cuts all over her body as well as her dress. Due to constant loss of blood, Fleur started to feel dizzy before falling down barely capable of keeping her eyes from closing shut. She saw Harry still fighting dodging the spells using his reflex instead of shielding, as she was falling.

Harry heard a thud and his concentration was broken when he turned around and met Fleur's eyes as she was lying on the ground covered in blood. His heart clenched when he imagined her eyes losing their light, a sudden fury rose within him. Determined to at least get Fleur to safety, Harry began to fight back like a possessed devil. But it all turned for naught when heard someone arrive via portkey. Before he could find out who it was his sudden lapse in concentration was taken advantage of by the remaining death eaters, one of them conjured a rope around his legs making him fall. They all bowed down on their knees upon seeing the hooded figure talking toward them.

Seeing that their concentration was towards was not on him. Harry quickly severed the rope and was frisking his pockets when he found the phoenix necklace that he transferred from his cloak when he dumped everything he had as he was making a call from an old telephone to the limousine renting service. He quietly made it into an automatic portkey and banished it towards Fleur hoping that the anti-portkey ward was not set up after the figure had come in. Seeing some movement via his peripheral vision a death eater saw the necklace travelling towards the Veela but the death eater couldn't do anything to stop it as she was portkeyed away. Seeing that Fleur was safe, Harry let out a breath of relief when he was stunned from behind. As he was falling he caught a glimpse of something red underneath the hood. He heard the figure say "Even the mighty must fall someday, Harry" as he struggled to turn his face to see the figure. But he was blinded by a sickly green light before his vision faded to black.

* * *

 **And Harry dies. The End.**

 **Just kidding. Harry does die but Fleur survives and now you can guess who travels back in time. Hope you liked the chapter as the next one may not be done for at least a month as exams are coming closer. Anyway, as always please review and tell me your comment especially about battle as this is first one and it seemed to miss some descriptiveness.**


	6. The Cumulative Consequence

**Author's Note: I got some of reviews that want me to improve the quality of the chapters so I will be revising earlier chapters whenever I can after this new chapter. So you may see some revisions coming up.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter and the respective contents are the property of J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"A bond from broken marriages" – Normal Speak

' _A bond from broken marriages' –_ Thoughts

'A bond from broken marriages' - Spells

$A bond from broken marriages$ - Parseltounge

Chapter 6: The Cumulative Consequence

With her bleeding toe Hermione was found in the Apparition zone of the Ministry of Magic. Shaking her head to get rid of her dizziness, Hermione looked around a few moments to gather her surroundings. She gasped upon the realization that both Fleur and Harry were not near her. Immediately she set a path towards the Minister and blindly hoped that he was at his office.

Ignoring both the pain from her foot and the cries for her to stop moving from the crowd working in the ministry, she crunched her face from the pain that she was experiencing whenever her left foot touched the tiled floor and concentrated only on her target. Upon reaching the office her path was blocked by the secretary. Pushing him aside Hermione barged into the room.

Feeling her consciousness dropping in and out she gasped out "Harry…Fleur…Park…Death Eaters." before giving in to her body's demands. Seeing the trail of blood near Hermione, Kingsley nearly jumped out of his chair(literally) but caught himself in time to hear the words wheezed out of her mouth. Calling his secretary he ordered "Send for the Aurors and ask them to find the Apparition trail of Ms. Granger and go there. Also call St. Mungo's and transport Hermione there for splinching accident and ask them to have 2 more beds prepared for emergency cases."

' _I hope everything is alright. Why did the death eaters suddenly attack? Why did they choose today of all days? More importantly is this just revenge or more troublingly a prelude to a coming dark lord?'_ with such thoughts on his mind Kingsley went to the Apparition zone.

"I hope Harry is safe and sound in the house" he muttered before apparating away. Arriving at the opposite side of the lane he crosses the road then checks around before going inside. A sense of foreboding washed over him as he touched the knob of the door, pushing the feeling aside he pushed the door and entered into the house. A sharp gasp escaped from him without himself knowing about upon seeing Fleur's state. He rushed towards her and checked for a pulse. A few seconds felt like hours for him before he felt a faint pulse. He pulled a window curtain and wrapped her in it to temporarily provide pressure on the numerous wounds and picked up. Her arms felt the pull of gravity and laid limply on her side as he stood up.

Without wasting another moment he hurried outside and apparated to 's Hospital and called for one of the emergency beds. A pair of healers arrived and took Fleur from his hands and levitated her into the emergency ward. Walking towards Hermione he was immersed in his thoughts _'Ms. Granger escaped with only a splinched toe and now I found Ms. Delacour with cuts littered across her entire body. I hope Mr. Potter made it out. Sometimes why I became the Minister this waiting is killing me.'_

He found Hermione being fussed over by a healer who was trying to get her to drink a potion. "You know if you drank the potion instead of fighting you would get out faster." He said to her. Hearing the comment she turned to him but he stopped her and pointed towards the healer. Getting the message she plucked the potion from the hands of the healer and drank it grudgingly. She then gave him a look saying 'Are you satisfied?'

Hermione started to ask something but her mouth stalled shut fearing the answer that she may get. Seeing her struggle "I found Ms. Delacour in the Order's headquarters but she is currently unconscious and in a critical state due to blood loss from her wounds. I'm still waiting for the Aurors to return from the park." he answered.

All she wanted to do his scream at him but she knew that it was of no use. Her eyes hardened reflecting her experience during war and she started "So we don't know about Harry's condition. Moving on, how come death eaters are still there? I thought all of them were captured after the battle of Hogwarts."

"About that, most of them were captured but some of the low level people escaped and there are a few we don't know about." he interrupted.

"If there are hunting the members of the order to get revenge then we must warn everyone. Moreover why now?" She finished, pausing in the middle for his answer.

"I wish I knew Ms. Granger but alas I am in the same boat as you are. Waiting here for some answers from the Aurors. Now what can you tell about the incident?" He started his questions.

"I better start from first. We were going out for dinner as Harry forgot to get the groceries. So he decided that it was his treat and we proceeded to a muggle restaurant called "Square" in a vehicle called "limousine". The first irregularity was that the driver was not there after we came back from having dined as we didn't pay for the ride. So we wanted to enjoy ourselves so we took a casual walk to the nearby park when suddenly we were ambushed and Harry ordered us to apparate. Unfortunately it seems that only I was able to escape in time" she sped through not giving him time to interrupt.

Hearing the sound of footsteps both of them turned to face the source. An Auror entered before stopping in front of the minister. His posture seemed calm and controlled but his eyes belayed the fact that something was troubling him. "Auror Charles reporting sir. Would like the report here or should we move to more secure place, sir?" he asked while his eyes darted between Hermione and Kingsley.

"I would like the report here Auror" was the reply.

"As per request the quick response squad moved to the apparition zone and found the apparition location of one Hermione Granger. Following the trail we reached the outskirts of a park. Without lowering our guard we scouted the nearby area during which we found the aftermath of a magical battle. In the rubble we found death eaters with the dark mark, all of them were unconscious and had mild concussion according to our initial field diagnosis. We have them captured in the retaining area of the ministry with magic suppression cuffs. On the field we also found the corpse of a single person. The identity… of this… person… wa… was… one Harry… Potter. Further… Furthermore… the... cause… of... de… death was… the… ki… killing… curse" he stumbled upon the last few sentences unable to swallow the truth.

Upon hearing the report Hermione let out an inaudible gasp and tears started to escape her eyes. Feeling a little guilty about making the Auror report in front of Hermione, Kingsley stood up and started to move away and the Auror followed. All of this was ignored by Hermione as the thought _'Harry is dead. He is really dead'_ kept iterating in her head.

* * *

Slowly the darkness gave way to light as she saw a blurred image. She blinked rapidly as she could hear someone's almost whispering sobs. Abruptly Fleur got up as the memory of the ambush hit her and she could clearly see a distressed Hermione.

Hermione hearing the movement looked up from her lap as she sat beside Fleur's bed. Her eyes meet the eyes of the now awake Fleur. The once bright and deep dark blue eyes of Fleur were now dull and dark as an abyss. Unable to control herself, Hermione flings herself onto Fleur and giving her a patented Hermione-Hugs. Fleur hugs backs as if Hermione was a lifeline in her crumbling world. Both of them stay still consoling each other.

Kingsley finds them in this position when he enters after pushing the curtains aside. The sound gets their attention and they separate. Both of their eyes meet once again reflecting sorrow and utter helplessness of their situation. Kingsley coughs to get their attention. Awkwardly he began "Sorry to disturb you at a time like this but I need to ask about the battle. I thought it was best to finish this up and it was better me than some random Auror" he finished with his request.

"OK. What do you need to know?" asked Fleur emotionlessly.

"Anything and Everything you can remember." He replied.

Giving him a small sad smile, her faced displayed its first emotion after waking up, she started as her eyes gained a faraway look "Upon noticing the ambush Harry asked us to apparate but unfortunately only Mione was able to get out as anti-apparition ward was raised. Forced to defend ourselves we moved to cover each other's back. We started with stunning spells but it was ineffective as they kept enervating their fallen comrades. So we moved on to drastic measures. We started conjuring and transfiguring the environment and banished rocks and glass towards them to give them concussions. Suddenly Harry pushed me away and rolled over in the opposite direction as a death curse flew past my shoulders. The ganged upon us as we were divided but now instead of killing with the curse they started to use severing charm to inflict numerous cuts on me. Unable to stand I began to fall, seeing me fall Harry started to fight back furiously but he disturbed by someone portkeying. Now I couldn't see clearly by this point but it seemed to me that they were bowing down before a hooded figure. Then all I saw this chain flying towards before me and then fireplace before I blacked out." She finished showing them the phoenix pendant that she clutched in her hand as a vengeful fire can be seen in her eyes promising pain for those responsible for Harry's death.

"Thank you. I'll take care of the details. I promise you that we will find out who killed Mr. Potter." replied Kingsley politely before taking his leave.

Fleur now turned to Hermione and asked "How long was I out Hermione?"

"About 3 days. You had heavy blood loss and lots of cuts to close. At one point they it was possible was you to go into magical coma as your magic was also exhausted. The healers said that it would at least a week before you are allowed to leave. Then we can go back to Grimmauld Place." she answered.

"It won't be the same. I don't think I can stay any more. It was always depressing and now whenever I see something it will remind me of Harry and the other people in the order." Fleur said somberly.

"I know Fleur. It was time that could never come back. It is the cost we paid for our freedom." Hermione replied with a small smile that didn't meet her eyes.

"You know I was thinking of going back to France. There is nothing her for me. Can you come with me?" Fleur asked, fretting about the answer.

"Sure. Why not? I have never been to France and I would like to the magic district in France. Promise me that you will take me there and we will see." replied Hermione.

A small smile graced Fleur's face as she whispered "Thank you". Before they could continue their conversation a pair of owls landed in front of them with letters attached to them.

Quirking her eyebrow in confusion Fleur retrieved the letter from the owl before it flew off. The letter was addressed to "Ms. Fleur Delacour, St. Mungo's Hospital". The letter piqued her curiosity so she opened it and read

 _Ms. Fleur Delacour,_

 _We at Gringotts send this invite to inform you about the official will reading of the recently Lord Potter-Black (Harry James Potter-Black). The reading is to take place at Gringotts two days from today. If you are willing to attend please keep this copy as it will act as a portkey to the hall. In case you are unable to make the reading an unofficial reading is possible for members who are specified in the will. For further details please contact Gringotts via owl mail. The activation phrase is 'Normality is overrated' anytime between nine hours thirty minutes to ten hours._

She closed the letter and tightly clutched the pendant to control her emotions as she tried to not think about Harry. She noticed that one of the eyes was glowing brightly. She looked at Hermione who seems to have got a similar letter judging upon the disapproving frown that marred her face.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Somehow Hermione and Fleur managed to convince the head healer to allow Fleur to attend the will reading as long as they don't wander around after the reading. So both of them got ready in black wizarding robes. They grab their respective letters and muttered "Normality is overrated" and soon the felt the pull of the portkeys. Upon the arrival they are greeted by a pair of goblins.

One of them was dressed in a business suit without a tie. The other was a guard based on the goblin steel armor and pike in his hand. Reaching the pair Hermione and Fleur were requested to hand over their letters. Seeing their names the banker goblin said "Both of you are requested to stay after the official will reading." and gave them the letters back.

Entering the room they saw many familiar faces in the crowd. Some of them were the Weasleys, Neville and Augusta Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall and surprisingly sitting alone was Narcissa. On seeing Narcissa, Hermione thought _'That is Sunusual. What is Narcissa doing here alone?'_

Seeing that is was almost 10 o'clock the goblin in the suit climbed the stage and place an astral projector on a podium, then tapped it with his fingers exactly when the clock struck ten. Immediately a project of Harry could be seen by those in the hall. Then the figure began to speak in a loud, clear and crisp voice.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black of sound mind leave behind this will upon the premise of my untimely death.

To those who stood beside me during the toughest of time and helped me. I wish to thank you for being with me and fighting for what you thought was worth protecting.

Now moving on, my godson Teddy Lupin will inherit the title of Lord Potter-Black when he is of age till then Andromeda Tonks-nee-Black will act as his proxy. I also welcome Andromeda back to family as one of my last acts as Lord Black. Then God-brother Neville Longbottom is to be given the farmhouse in London's countryside. I hope you can put your green thumb to good use and I am proud to call you my brother.

Luna Lovegood is to be given all the books related to zoology present in the Potter library hope you find many more interesting species and know that I always thought you of my quirky and eccentric little sister. Augusta Longbottem is to be given the wands of my parents and mine. I request you to keep it with that of my god-mother's and I wish could have spent more time with you. Headmistress McGonagall is to be an amount of half million galleons for new brooms and the control of the Lily Scholarship Fund that is to be muggleborns.

To the Weasleys, I leave the property of Godric's Hollow and six thousand galleons, six thousand sickles and six thousand knuts. To _Ginny Weasley_ , I leave nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine galleons. Hope you enjoy being rich. To George Weasley, I leave behind my share of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, cheer up man imagine what Fred would think seeing you like this.

To Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour, I leave behind half a million galleons each. Hermione is furthermore to be given the ownership of the remaining books in the Potter and Black Libraries. Knock yourself out but please go outdoors and enjoy the sun Mione. Both of stood beside as pillars supporting me. There is nothing I can say to express my gratitude as stood by me through the war and betrayals.

To Narcissa Black, I repeat to Narcissa Black I give you your freedom. I as Lord Black annul the marriage between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Don't worry the bride price as already been deposited in Malfoy's account. I have done my part it is up to you to reconcile with your family. That is all. Live a happy life everyone."

The reaction to speech varied depending upon the person. But two reactions were unanimous among the assembled, one was the aghast expression on revealing the Weasleys' reward and Ginny's name and the second was the shock upon revealing Narcissa's part. During her part Narcissa was shedding tears of joy with a smile on her face.

The Weasleys immediately left the hall. Everyone else met with Hermione and Fleur expressing their wishes before leaving. The ones left in the hall were Hermione, Fleur and Narcissa. Closing the door the goblin returned to the stage. Fleur suddenly stood up and asked the question that was bugging her "No offence, Banker…" "Slicetooth" "Banker Slicetooth but since when was Mr. Potter allowed inside Gringotts?"

The goblin grinned a bloodthirsty grin before saying "Since he gave up the sword of Gryffindor and paid quarter million galleons as fine"

Seeing the opportunity Hermione asked Narcissa "When did you meet Harry? Why so suddenly breaking the marriage?"

"Well, I met him here say about 10 days ago when I sent him a letter asking for the meeting. As for why the breakage, it's because I recently found out that Draco is still hanging out with death eaters even after what I did to ensure his safety and I haven't been with Lucius since I found out that he was cheating on me. So I decided to wash my hands on them. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you earlier as I didn't know that an ambush was taking place." she replied and apologized her face showing genuine guilt and sadness.

"What has happened as happened nothing can be done about it" said Hermione before Narcissa began to leave.

Now the goblin called both of them close before showing them a deed and asking them to sign it with blood quill if they accept. Seeing the deed Fleur said "It is almost as if he knew our decisions even before we did" in surprise.

"That is Harry. Even in death he surprises us with a deed for an apartment in Paris. That cheeky idiot didn't even have the curtesy to ask us about it knowing that we will not agree to it if asked" spoke Hermione with a mock scowl.

* * *

 **Exams are over! Hurrah!**

 **At least that is what I want to say but exams are postponed due to repeated storms hence I may not update for some time. Since I didn't want to have a long gap I decided to take time from preparation to write this. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Sayonara.**


	7. Plausible Paths

**Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! Extremely sorry! Once again I am sorry for the very late update. College started but the timings were tweaked and extended so getting used to the new schedule and the heavy work that was piled on us took the toll on me. I can't promise regular updates but I will complete this story. Even if I didn't I would give the proper reasons. With that said let's move on to the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I really wish I did, unfortunately, JKR owns Harry Potter.**

"A bond from broken marriages" – Normal Speak

' _A bond from broken marriages' –_ Thoughts

'A bond from broken marriages' - Spells

$A bond from broken marriages$ - Parseltongue

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Plausible Paths**

With a yawn, Hermione woke up from her bed in Grimmauld Place. Around her were boxes with her stuff arranged in an ordered manner ready to be moved away to their place in France. Both Fleur and Hermione agreed that they should wait for a month before moving away and the month of waiting ended today. They didn't exactly have a reason to stay in Grimmauld Place but they were thankful that they did as it saved them the headache of journalists and reporters that were always at the door waiting for them to come out. With a final yawn, she got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Along the way, she looked around taking everything in. ' _This is it. My final day in England. Can't believe that so much has happened in a few short weeks. It still feels like a dream. Being here brings back the fun time I had with Harry before and after the war. It was here that the journey began and now it comes to an end. Wish me luck Harry, you were the brother I always wished for'_ she thought when she heard the clinging of cooking utensils.

Making her way towards the kitchen the sight of Fleur flying around the kitchen cooking breakfast greeted her. Both of the women faced a hard time staying here as it brought back memories of a time long gone and can never be gotten back. But they persevered and got back to a life of normalcy at least normal to them. Hermione smiled as she saw her friend with an extra jump in her steps. Fleur thought that Hermione didn't see her staring at the phoenix pendant, which she wore around her neck attached looped through a silver chain, daily when she thought no one was around but she was dead wrong. Hermione caught Fleur a lot of times but knowing that the pendant that saved her life must somehow help her Hermione left her undisturbed.

"Good morning, Fleur" Hermione greeted her friend making her presence known.

"Good morning to you too, Mione" answered Fleur not taking her eyes off the bacon that was being fried in the pan. "Good Mawwning" came a sleepy call from behind Hermione, turning back both girls saw that their extra housemate had just woken up.

"Well, good morning to you to Narcissa" replied Hermione.

"I see you are still not used to getting up early are you, Cissy. Maybe you should see yourself in the mirror. I like the hairstyle" came Fleur's cheeky reply.

Sending a glare at Fleur for making fun of her morning hair, Narcissa Black yawned a final time before smirking and said "I know I am beautiful Fleur but you must not get distracted by me and pay attention to your cooking" seeing the bacon get burned while Fleur had her back facing it. Panicking Fleur turned around and cast a quick 'Aguamenti' to put out the fire. Sighing at burned food, she called out "Sit and wait. I will quickly prepare breakfast one again" letting out a sigh once more.

Laughing at Fleur's misfortune, Hermione sat at the dining table before turning towards her fellow giggling blonde. "Are you sure about coming with us Narcissa?" she questioned.

"I am sure, Hermione. I know that seem strange but England never appealed to me. Now that I have no attachments here except Andromeda I would like to move somewhere not so dangerous I guess. Sure I will miss this place but for the last three weeks that I have stayed here, I came to realise that this was my home because I had my sisters and cousins with me even though we didn't see each other in the eye. Now it is just a haunting reminder of how each of us drifted apart as we grew" Narcissa replied with a slightly melancholic undertone near the end.

"I can relate to that to some extent I guess. But can I ask you something" queried Hermione

"Sure. What would like to know?"

"If it is not too offensive. I would like to know why you asked to stay with us?" asked Hermione slightly worried that she might have offended the older woman.

"I would know the answer to that as well" intruded Fleur as she brought two plates in her hand with one floating behind her and set them on the table, before sitting opposite to Narcissa waiting for the reply.

"Shouldn't you have asked the question before letting me" she drawled, laughing a little at the scowls directed towards her "But anyways, you know that my _son_ Draco as once again joined the death eaters. And Lucius is well you know. Seeing that everyone I once believed in and tried saving as either left me or betrayed me. I thought why not, that is it I guess" she finished.

"So basically you are using this chance to start a new life that is tied to your past," said Fleur with an understanding look. "Enough talk. Let us eat or the food will go cold" she chided.

Finished with their breakfast the trio of women went to their respective bathroom to clean and do a final check of their packed belongings. Seeing that done they shrunk their luggage and put into their handbags before meeting at the fireplace. Having a final cup of tea remembering their times in Grimmauld place the women cleaned up and left the house. They apparated to the Ministry before entering into the International Portkey Zone inside the ministry. There waiting for them was Kingsley who was already informed of their imminent departure. The only indication that he was shocked to see Narcissa was the slight widening of his eyes. Seeing that they were ready they exchanged a final round of goodbyes before port keying to France.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

The trio had settled in their apartment in Paris, bought by Harry and had a stunning view of the Eiffel Tower, and gotten used to the new environment especially Hermione and Narcissa. As per their schedule, it was Narcissa's turn to cook breakfast and keeping to it Narcissa was in the kitchen making French toast. None of their friends meaning Fleur's and Hermione's know the location of their apartment as they had it cast under a Fidelius charm as soon as they moved with themselves as the secret keeper. So it was unusual for an owl to appear and poke and the window pane asking for entry as only Kingsley knew the secret to their location. Pushing away the dreadful feeling that she had on seeing the letter, she untied the letter and saw that it was addressed to all three of them.

Rushing to the bedrooms of Hermione and Fleur, she quickly summarised about the letter and the premonition of something dreadful that she had. Cleaning themselves up the trio went to the kitchen and saw the letter on the table. Wanting to know what was in it Fleur quickly grabbed and ripped it open and started reading. As she kept on reading her face went through a myriad of emotions starting from disbelief to fear, horror, sorrow, relief and finally anger.

Narcissa and Hermione plucked the letter from Fleur as she was silently fuming about something and she barely restrained herself from transforming to her avian form. Reading the letter for themselves they could not believe what was written in it. The news that there was a new dark lord who proclaimed himself to be the legacy of Voldemort was bad enough. But then they read that the Grimmauld Place was ransacked of everything followed by the fact that their few friends were safe for now but were on the run for their own safety was too much. They had just finished off a war recently and now suddenly a new dark lord crops up and picks up right where the old one stopped. The news engulfed the trio deep into their own thoughts.

Narcissa was now capable of connecting the dots and figured out that the death eaters were following a new lord for some time as her son's unusual behaviour started at least one and a half years before Harry's death. She thought about the need for the extra time since the recruitment of dark creatures couldn't be kept too quiet, some rumour would have spread about it. She kept on pondering whether Harry's death was the only thing planned or was it systematic elimination the greatest obstacles in their path. And even further she asked herself why Fleur and Hermione were left alone or if something threw a spanner into the works and that was a reason the one and half month delay of the attack.

Fleur was straight up pissed off. First, she finds out that her husband cheated on her that she got over time, slowly but she got over it. Next her, Harry and Hermione were having a nice day outside before they were ambushed and subsequently Harry dies saving her. This incident still hurt her, made her feel useless, but the pain slowly numbed over time spent in Grimmauld Place. It still hurts her but she kept reminding herself that Harry wouldn't want her to get depressed over his death but move on with her life. Now, she finds out that a new dark lord has emerged and practically conquered magical England and he claimed himself to be the legacy of Voldemort who made all their lives miserable. She had to practically restrain herself from transforming and blast fireballs everywhere till her angry subsided. Slowly she started to take deep breaths to calm herself.

Hermione mind was going through a million things, trying desperately to make sense out of the things that were taking place quickly to be coincidental. Her divorce, Harry's death, his will reading, Narcissa' request, their move to Paris, this letter all of it happened in a span of few months. Going through all of her memories trying to find a link or at least a linchpin that connected them together. But she was brought out of her thought by Fleur's loud proclamation "That is it. We are going back to England. We must help them".

"What!" was Hermione startled response, "Are you out of your mind or do you have a death wish. You don't know anything about the events going on there other than the what's written in the letter, which we have no way of verifying. You want to charge ahead blindly and kill yourself. Do you?" she spat in anger at Fleur.

"Then what should we do. Hide here away from everything like cowards, I thought you were from the house of bravery Hermione" Fleur bit back.

"Coward. This has nothing to do with cowardice. All I am saying is that your mind in clouded by anger and you are reacting rashly due to it. Calm down and we can discuss our next step. You agree with me don't you Cissy" Hermione replied trying to gain Narcissa support to convince Fleur.

"She is right Fleur. I know you are angry and you have every right to be but we mustn't act before thinking otherwise we might play right into the hands of the opponent" Narcissa offered her thoughts.

Stunned at being double teamed, Fleur scowled before she said "Fine, both of you stay here and plan but I am going to England one way or another".

Unable to comprehend Fleur's thought process, Hermione got fed up and snapped "Fine. You want to go and kill yourself, go and do it. Waste away Harry's sacrifice by dying." before she was even able to recognise what she had said.

A quick flicker of hurt flashed through Fleur's face before the scowl returned and spat "You convinced me, Hermione. Happy?" marching off towards her bedroom not waiting as Hermione kept calling her.

"I am an insensitive idiot aren't I?" she asked to no one particular but Narcissa answered her anyway.

"Yes, Hermione you are. But no use dwelling on it. Wash up and come back. I would have breakfast ready by then and we can discuss it after breakfast" she said and walked back to the stove.

* * *

An awkward silence permeated with the trio as the breakfast was finished quietly. Hermione unable to stand quickly stood up and apologised to Fleur "I am extremely sorry for what I said earlier. I know that was not what you were thinking of doing. So sorry?" she finished feeling uncomfortable at Fleur's lack of response.

Slowly, Fleur looked up from her plate and replied "Just because I didn't mean it does not make what you said to wrong. I should be the one apologising not you Mione".

"Yeah. Yeah. You are sorry and she is sorry. Now both of you shake hands and makeup. We much more important things to discuss" sniped Narcissa getting a glare from the offended parties.

"Ok, what was so important that you wanted to discuss?" asked Fleur.

"I told you earlier that it was foolish to rush to England because I think the whole conquering process was choreographed years ago. I think so because Draco's change in behaviour was not recent but started a year and a half ago. So this dark lord must have waited and planned everything to the minutest of details. Luckily or unluckily only Harry died in the ambush that was meant for all three of you" said Narcissa seriously.

"Even if that were so what should we do now?" queried Hermione not understanding why Narcissa thought that this was important.

"You don't get it. Do you? I said Draco's change happened a year and a half ago but that doesn't mean that this new dark lord didn't exist before that. Maybe he just waited till the fall of Voldemort before starting their own plans while England was still recovering" explained Narcissa.

"That still does not answer the question, Narcissa," said Fleur.

"Idiotic Gryffindor and Beaubaxtonian" mumbled Narcissa before continuing "What this means is that we cannot do anything to save England as this plan may have started as early as the revival from the death of He-who-must-not-be-named. So we must find a way to unravel his plans that should be our next step" she finished.

"And how do you suggest we do that. Go and ask him nicely" replied Fleur with her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No. We time travel as early as possible and find out about this dark lord. No matter who it is there will some snippet or clue about the action of him in the underworld of magical England" said Narcissa with a smirk.

"Time travel. Time travel that is your brilliant idea" said Fleur sceptically.

"Even if it was possible, how do you know about it and why haven't it been done before?" added Hermione sceptical of the idea as same as Fleur.

"Well… I read about it a long time ago in some book of rituals from the Black library. So it should be here. And why it wasn't done before I don't know but I and my sisters planned to it once as it required three people but some of the ingredients were practically illegal to own so" trailed off Narcissa.

"Ok. We will look for this book for some time but if it isn't viable to time travel then what" asked Fleur.

"Finally, don't send a reply to the letter. It could be easily intercepted if the contents of the letter are to be believed or it revealed the location of your friends if they aren't careful in safeguarding it" said Narcissa.

"If we don't send anything, how will they know if we have received the information or not" queried Fleur.

"Just because they took a risk doesn't mean we do the same. Moreover, if the ritual fails we can always join them discretely in England" chirped Narcissa sure that the ritual would work. At this, both women sweat dropped not knowing how to respond. With that, the trio began to search for this book.

* * *

 _A month later…_

The every same apartment that was furnished properly a month ago was empty of all furniture or to be more precise all the furniture were shrunk and stored in a cupboard. All that remained was the floor with a ritual circle drawn on it. The circle was a rather simple one with having 3 concentric circles. The middle circle had three big circles large enough to accommodate a person sitting in it arranged symmetrically with a triangle encompassing them. The inner circle was drawn with seven squares once again placed symmetrically. Finally, the last circle was riddled with symbols probably to direct the ritual.

The door to the apartment creaked and the women entered silently. "You know I find it extremely creepy to have an empty apartment knowing that we moved in just about 2 months ago," said Fleur being used to homely surroundings before the trio sat in the circle and began placing the ingredients needed.

"Creepy it may be I am more worried about the ritual. It requires some volatile and illegal ingredients not to mention the extremely potent draught of the living death. We may never wake up from the self-induced sleep if the ritual fails" said Hermione not helping Fleur in any way.

"Don't complain both of you. The draught needs to extremely potent as we need the soul to be loosely anchored so that it can travel back with our memories the only other way to do this is the unforgivable but I think none of us want to use that" chided Narcissa.

"But seriously how did you get a given horn of a unicorn, time sand, cloak of a dementor and wing claw of a thestral. They are incredibly hard to get not to mention dangerous" asked Hermione.

"You can say that a dent has been made in the Black family fortune and I hired people in the underworld. If you have the money you can get anything there but the unicorn horn was the most difficult. Not to mention the tail feather of a phoenix, seed of a whipping willow and tears of a mermaid they were also difficult, even if a bit cheaper compared to the others. Now enough talk, start channelling magic into the circle" replied Narcissa.

"Hey! A final question. How is the destination decided?" questioned Hermione being ever curious.

Heaving a sigh, Narcissa answered "Well the time is an approximation. Basically, we return to a time where we all know each other's existence. So any time from the school term of the Triwizard Tournament is plausible. That is another reason why my sisters and I decided against using it as we cannot even the guess the time we will return to. Now no more questions".

"Hope this works" muttered Fleur before doing as instructed. Slowly the channelled magic started forming a silver dome covering the entire ritual circle and wind started to pick up inside the apartment. Seeing this Narcissa instructed, "Drink the potion". The trio drank the potion and immediately their bodies went still. The wind inside the apartment started to trash the place the dome pulsed once and magic dissipated. This continued for a few more pulses before the wind formed a miniature cyclone with the circle as the eye before the dome pulsed. The magic covered the surrounding area and all the electrical equipment began to fail. Inside the apartment, the dome had dissipated with the cyclone and only the bodies of the women remained there.

* * *

 **Done. Writing this chapter made me realise that are very few ideas of time travel left. The god way, done that. Rituals, done. Technology with magic, done. Master of death, done. Veil, done. Anyways thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing. Until the Storm brews once more.**


	8. The Black Queen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling.

"A bond from broken marriages" – Normal Speak

' _A bond from broken marriages' –_ Thoughts

'A bond from broken marriages' - Spells

$A bond from broken marriages$ - Parseltounge

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Black Queen**

The combination of the sunlight that filtered through the drapes and the chirping birds aroused Narcissa from her slumber. She got down from the bed quickly and rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. Groaning, she slumped against the wall of her bedroom after cleaning herself. Finally she came her senses and realised that she was once more a resident in Malfoy manner, something that usual brought her pride only disgusted her now. The next thing to register was pain, she felt her arms and head hurting. From this she deduced that Lucius must have released his anger on her last night, since the dark mark was slowly gaining colour. He did it rarely as it was mostly some unfortunate muggle or muggle-born that suffered his wrath, once again something that she was happy about before brought about a sense of self-loathing and shame.

She sat there for about an hour contemplating her course of action. The first thing she wanted to do was have her marriage annulled in this time, for that she must contact Lord Black but she did not know Sirius' location or how to contact him. She tried to imagine Sirius' reaction to her request, one he may be shocked to the core and do it just to spite Lucius or he might get more suspicious of her motives. Secondly, she realised that neither Fleur nor Hermione would have a plausible reason to contact her. This line of thought made her realise that she didn't know exactly when she is. Finally, she decided it was best to go Gringotts and actually confirm that Sirius had taken the lordship or was it left unclaimed currently. She sincerely hoped that Sirius had taken the lordship and could be contacted from there.

Narcissa rose and proceeded to get ready for her trip to Diagon Alley. She climbed down the staircase and entered the dining hall. She saw only a single plate set up and a copy of Prophet, which looked as if it was recently read, nearby. She unknowingly relaxed when she saw that Lucius had already left the manor. She did not know how she would react to his presence in her current state. She sat on the chair in front of which the plate was set and immediate the plate was filled with a traditional English breakfast consisting of fried bacon, a scrambled egg, fried vegetables and mushroom and baked beans, the cup was filled with earl grey tea. Inhaling the aroma from the food she started eating with a certain satisfaction. It was not that she didn't like Fleur's or Hermione's cooking, it was just the fact that all her life she had eaten like a queen, being served when she asked for it by house elves and the two months stay with Hermione and Fleur made her realise how much she took for granted, even during her virtual imprisonment the house elves were always there to do the work if asked.

Only after finishing her breakfast did Narcissa deem the Prophet worthy of her attention. The main page immediately notified her that the third task of the triwizard tournament would take place two days from now. For her this meant that the dark lord will be reborn tomorrow. Narcissa immediately started going through plans to save Harry or at least delay the dark lord's rise, unfortunately none of her plans would work within her available time. But this also gave her an extra incentive to contact Sirius sooner. She called out "Saffy!"

A house elf popped next to her. "Mistress called Saffy," said the elf, now known as Saffy and waiting for Narcissa to give her orders.

"I will be going out. Inform Lucius of this as the task may take some time. And pack my clothes neatly and hide it from Lucius, I don't want him to know that I may go on a trip sometime soon," commanded Narcissa.

"Mistress Saffy cannot lie to master. If master asks Saffy must answer," answered Saffy.

"Just don't tell him unless he asks. If he specifically asks then tell him the clothes are going to be thrown out and I asked you to arrange them so I know what is being dumped," replied Narcissa confident that Lucius wouldn't go snooping in her room. She walked outside the ward boundary and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Appearing in Diagon Alley the first thing she noted was every shop had tried to capitalise on the fact that the triwizard tournament was taking place in England this time. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion offered different robes with the participating schools symbol stitched on them if requested, Quality Quidditch had posters of Viktor Krum and advertisements for firebolt and Flourish and Blotts had a dedicated stand for books related to the triwizard tournament were some of the few that Narcissa noticed on her way to Gringotts.

Narcissa entered Gringotts and had to wait a few minutes before a teller was free to service her. She immediately went in front of him and said, "I would like to meet the vault manager of the Black family."

"Who are you, witch?" rudely asked the Goblin.

"Narcissa Malfoy née Black," was the reply.

"Very well. I will call the vault manager wait in the lobby, he will come and meet you," said the teller and returned to the task of counting the galleons.

Unusually irritated by goblin's general attitude towards witches and wizards Narcissa waited for about half an hour before a goblin came and introduced himself, "I am Black family vault manager, Bloodgrin. What do you Mrs Malfoy?" asked Bloodgrin.

"Could we speak in a more private area?" requested Narcissa.

"Very well. Follow me to one of the meeting rooms," said the goblin and began walking without turning back to even once to check whether Narcissa was following or not. The room that Narcissa and Bloodgrin entered into was very Spartan, it was not very small and congested but it was not too big either but with only two chair, one for a witch or wizard and another that clearly for a goblin as it was too small for an adult, with a table in between them and a cupboard with various instruments made the room seem large as there was a lot of empty space.

"Now can you tell me your business Mrs Malfoy," said the goblin but it was clear by his tone that he wanted to get this task over and move on.

Pushing down her growing ire Narcissa asked "Can you tell me who the current Lord Black is? In case there is no current Lord, then who is next in line for the lordship?"

"Sirius Black has already accepted the Lordship since he was not given a trial, he is innocent until proven guilty in the eyes of Gringotts. Due to this, his lordship cannot be contested," answered Bloodgrin impolitely, unaware of Narcissa' reason.

Narcissa relaxed a bit at Bloodgrin's answer even though it should have offended her but the goblin unknowingly revealed that Sirius had visited Gringotts or at least had a way to get in touch with it. "No, I do not wish to contest Sirius for lordship. I wish for Gringotts to arrange a meeting with Lord Black, inform him that I am ready to swear an oath that I have no malicious intent behind this meeting that I requested," said Narcissa.

Bloodgrin contemplated for a few minutes before he said, "Very well, I will inform Lord Black of your request. Come back tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning. If he accepts the meeting will take place otherwise I ask you respect his wishes and don't ask of this of us again," proposed Bloodgrin. Knowing that this was the best that was possible at the current time Narcissa accepted and left Gringotts, along the way thinking on how to convince Sirius that she genuinely wants to help Harry.

* * *

 _23_ _rd_ _June 1995…_

Narcissa arrived half an hour early for the meeting and was waiting in the lounge. She was lost in her thoughts about events that occurred yesterday evening after her visit to Gringotts. She had spent most of the day in the library taking books and tomes that weren't dark or were borderline dark, since those will be the only ones that wouldn't be missed. Just after dusk had given way to the night, Lucius arrived intoxicated and proceeded to boast about blood purity and related propaganda. Unwilling to listen to Lucius drunken slur about mudbloods and halfbloods, she started to climb the stairs when he grabbed her wrist not letting her leave and started talking about the ways he would start training Draco to serve the dark lord. She listened to him, uninterested, as she already knew one way or other Draco would follow the dark lord whether Lucius wanted him or not is secondary, as long as Draco was given power to lord over others he would follow the person. Lucius encouraging Draco to use his influence with Minister and presence in the Board of Governors of Hogwarts had set Draco's path. She snatched her wrist and proceeded to her room and locked it before falling asleep.

In the morning, she saw Lucius waiting for her at the table. Unable to avoid him, Narcissa sat down to have breakfast when he went into an elaborate and eloquent apology. His charms and silver tongue would have convinced her if she hadn't been a time traveller, wanting to reach Gringotts she accepted his false apology and left the manor. As her thoughts were coming to a conclusion, she was pulled from her thought when Bloodgrin asked her to follow him. She noticed that she was being led to the same meeting room but this time there were goblin guards outside, on the inside there were three chairs and one was already occupied by Sirius Black.

All three occupants of the room were seated as an awkward silence filled the room with none of them willing to start. During this silence, Narcissa closely observed Sirius and comprehended the true effects that Azkaban on its prisoners. He appeared to be sickly slim with just appearing to fill out, he had dark circles under his eyes no doubt due to the constant nightmares, the reason she could figure that he had escaped from Azkaban from some time ago was that he appeared to have cleaned himself as he had shaved and was wearing decent robes. By this time Sirius realised that he was expected to start the meeting and decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Why did you want to meet me Narcissa?" asked Sirius.

"I want Lord Black to use his powers and break the marriage contract with the house of Malfoy," Narcissa replied truthfully. His shock upon hearing her request was something she wished to have a magical photo of. Soon his shocked face changed to a frown as he began to grow suspicious of her motives.

"Why?"

Instead of answering him, Narcissa stared at Bloodgrin uncertainly, understanding her reluctance to talk in front of someone that has no reason to keep the conversation a secret Sirius politely asked "Bloodgrin, can you please be outside the room for the remainder of the meeting. We will call you if there is a need for your services."

Bloodgrin frowned before nodding and left the room saying, "Ring the bell that is placed on the table and one of the guards should call for me." Sirius then looked at her, wanting her to answer now that there was no one within hearing distance.

"I am asking the head of my family for a simple request. Is that so hard to grant, Lord Black?" rebutted Narcissa.

"The request isn't that hard one to grant cousin Narcissa. The problem is you will become a responsibility of the head of house Black and unfortunately, that means that you will have to stay with me, now that is a problem as I am a wanted fugitive who is on the run. Can you live such a lifestyle?"

"And explain to me why we would supposedly be on the run when there is a black family house that is already under a fidelius in England," answered Narcissa.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "How?" he asked.

"You just confirmed it. I didn't actually know but I couldn't seem to remember where we spent our time when we were kids so I made an educated guess," she replied.

"Fine. But I still don't want you to live with me."

"Even if it meant that Harry Potter suffers."

Narcissa immediately regretted taunting Sirius instead of answering him directly, the glare that he was sending her way promised her pain, unimaginable pain. She quickly back stepped, internally scolding herself for not properly planning, "I am sorry, that was uncalled for," she apologised.

"The real reason is that I am fed up with Lucius and his beliefs on blood purity and he has already made my little dragon to follow the same despite my efforts. Moreover he physically started to beat me as his dark mark was gaining more colour indicating that the dark lord is getting stronger," she continued hoping to appease him and not ruin her easy chance to freedom.

Sirius calmed down but still remained suspicious, "How do you know about Harry's relation to me?" asked Sirius as only a few people knew that he had met Harry and fewer about him being his godson.

"Severus knows and despite what Dumbledore thinks Severus is happy to provide Draco with material to taunt Harry. Draco being Draco immediately shared the information in his letter to us after the incident and only Lucius ordering him to keep quiet, did Draco keep it a secret," she lied as she couldn't possible say that Hermione Granger told her.

"So the dark lord is rising from death. And you actually want to escape from him. Moreover, you don't want to take your son with you, which is kind of hard to believe. Listen to yourself Cissy, you don't resemble the cousin I remember or even heard about from gossip," said Sirius exasperated.

"Help me Sirius. I don't want to live with Lucius. He is suffocating me, telling me what to do whenever we got out together. Draco seems to follow as she commands to Pansy to do his bidding, not that she minds," she pleaded her case.

"Alright, you have somehow convinced me to void the contract but I will be watching you. If that is all, pack your bags and come back here and we can leave," said Sirius.

"Don't worry about packing, I asked Saffy to do it for me. But I do have a question…" she sauntered off.

"Out with me."

"Why does Harry dress like a pauper, I mean seriously he has a fortune but he wears oversized clothes according to Draco. Even if Draco maybe exaggerate it, he must have based it on some facts," asked Narcissa.

"What!?" said Sirius outraged. Dumbledore had said that the Dursleys treated Harry well, they just didn't love him like a family should. He could understand that as he was treated the same way after he was sorted into Gryffindor. But hearing about Harry's state of clothing made him doubt the old man's word.

Narcissa had a curious face on the outside but she was smirking on the inside. She saw the wheels grinding inside Sirius' head, the seed of doubt has been planted now she just has to water it regularly. That shouldn't be too hard with Minister unknowingly providing her help during this summer holidays.

"Just a quick question Cissy. Does Kreacher obey you?" asked Sirius just as he rang the bell.

"Don't tell Aunt Walburga about the contract and Kreacher will obey me as Aunty would order him to obey the last true Black from Aunt's point of view," replied Narcissa smirking.

Sirius laughed heartily imagining his mother's face when she learns the truth, "A prank worthy of a marauder. I didn't know that you had it in you, Cissy" gasped out Sirius in between his laughter.

"You don't know a lot of things, Sirius. After you left to live with James a lot of things changed, many not on the positive side," said Narcissa with a sad smile as she truly missed her childhood days.

Sirius sobered quickly upon hearing Narcissa. He thought to himself that he may not know what had truly happened after he left but just maybe not all of his family were pureblood bigots just people who were forced into unfortunate situations. Bloodgrin had entered the room, on his way he had heard Lord Black's laughter, "You need my service?" asked Bloodgrin.

"Vault manager Bloodgrin, can you bring the marriage contract with the house of Malfoy? I need to go through it and search for loopholes," asked Sirius. Bloodgrin nodded and left the room to get the contract from the vault.

"You are not going to void the contract," said a surprised Narcissa.

"I may not like politics but I distinctly remember being taught to read a contract before voiding it as it may have unknown repercussions. Don't worry, I will go through it tonight and void it if there is no other way tomorrow," said Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius. You don't know what this means to me," thanked Narcissa with a small smile, pleased that even after some blunders she had achieved what she wanted.

"I may not your true motive, Cissy but I do know Lucius behaviour is a part of the reason just not the main one. I will be watching you but I could never condemn you, Cissy, if a family doesn't help then who will," smirked Sirius seeing the brief look of shock on Narcissa's face.

"You still have hope, Siri," said Narcissa using her nickname for Sirius when they were children.

Getting the contract from Bloodgrin, the cousins left Gringotts from the special apparition point inside Gringotts but not before the secret was revealed to Narcissa. Both of the cousins had the same thought as they apparated to Grimmauld Place, _'It is nice to sit together and talk after a long time.'_

* * *

 **The first chapter that take place in the past/new present. A nod to Vegasman59 for idea to drop the time travellers close to the third task. This semester I have a lighter load so there may be more frequent updates. Thanks for reading. Until the Storm brews once more.**


End file.
